The Moon Princess in the Tower
by LadyofRegret
Summary: Rapunzel, who had been imprisoned by Mother Gothel in the tall tower, met Prince Endymion, and they both fell in love as he teaches her about the outside world. Rated T for violence, language and minor sexual themes. Please read and review.
1. Prologue

**This is my first Sailor Moon/Fairytale Crossover. It is based on Rapunzel by Brothers Grimm, adapted from the Disney Movies Tangled and Cinderella by Disney, and all Sailor Moon characters goes to Naoko Takeuchi. None belongs to me. As the story progresses, please read and review of what you think. I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

 _Once long ago, there lived a young queen called Nehelenia. She lived in the darkest center of the New Moon Kingdom. She was adored and worshipped by her subjects because she was one of the most beautiful women on the moon. Since she was a little girl, Nehelenia was given a tall mirror which for the first time ever, she looked at her own reflection. Unknown to her, the mirror was very cursed. However, it had promised her an everlasting beauty and youth. Each day, the proud queen would look at herself in the mirror and was convinced that no one in the universe could be a lot more glamorous than her. Eventually, she was becoming infatuated with her own elegance. As she grows up, just as the mirror promised, she was indeed very beautiful; so beautiful, all the princes in the universe wanted to marry her._

 _Years have gone by. Despite of her consuming passion with her own reflection, Nehelenia was still respected and beloved by her people and servants. Then, one tragic day, she asked the mirror the same request that she had done over the years every night; to see that she would be eternally beautiful and young. But the mirror has revealed something that she has not expected. Instead of obeying her request, it revealed her true future; she is to be an ugly old woman and shall perish in misery. Shaken and terrified by this, Nehelenia was finally driven mad and began consuming the dreams from her subjects and servants to keep herself young._

 _As time passed by, Nehelenia still remained young and asked the mirror to show her the future to be beautiful and young forever, but the mirror has still shown her the same dark future. The New Moon Queen had decided to steal the youth from Moon Goddess. But Selene, the Moon Goddess, watching her with sympathy and dispiritedness, had already found out her immorality. Instead of executing her, Selene had dethroned Nehelenia and sentenced her into exile, along with a choice; to be given a seed that gives her everlasting beauty, but only to accept a solitary life without supporters who would befriend her, or to accept her true future and beloved by those who would help her put to rest when she grows old and perishes. Thoughtlessly, she had resolved her option by snatching the seed from the goddess and was deported to earth along with the cursed mirror that had haunted her for years._

 _Before her banishment, Selene had decided to rename Nehelenia to Gothel since her selfish choice would lead her to loneliness, predicting that she and her true name would never exist again._

 _During her time on Earth, Gothel had been taking care of the seed in her small dwelling, and eventually, it was grown into a bundle of beautiful rampion bellflowers. She was instructed that she may use the flowers to make herself young and ageless for nearly around ninety days before she slowly grows old again. All she had to do was to sing one song for them._

' _Flower, gleam and glow_

 _Let your power shine_

 _Make the clock reverse_

 _Bring back what once was mine_

 _What once was mine.'_

 _The petals on the flowers began to glow bright in white like the full moon by her tainted hands and instantly, she was turned back to her lovely self. Gothel reluctantly turned back to the cursed mirror to see if it still has the death future in store for her; but this time, she was shown that she shall be eternally beautiful and ageless as long as she takes care of the flowers._

 _For hundreds of years, Gothel had been consumed by her beauty addiction as more flowers around her dwelling continued to grow. She even builds higher walls around her garden, so no one would steal them. All was well for her, until one day, she discovered that a few of the special bundle of bellflowers were somehow removed. They were taken by a young man who used to be a prince of a faraway kingdom._

 _The prince was compelled against his will to marry a princess of an opposing land who would declare war upon his kingdom. However, he was already in love with a young woman who was born on the moon. His father was outraged and ordered his army to execute the moon woman. The Moon Goddess had come to the prince's dreams, telling him to flee the land with his lover for his father desired to bring death upon her._

 _The prince obeyed the goddess and he and his lover both have eloped. They were eventually married and were set to live out in the quiet country. They had longed for a child for a year now, and eventually, the prince's lover was blessed with a baby in her womb. Eventually one day, she had grown very ill which made the prince very worried._

 _The prince searched and searched for a proper cure for his treasured wife. He then remembered his wife's desire for the moon rampion bellflowers. It was said that they have the power to heal the sick and give out other miracles. He had tried finding them for days, but it was no luck. Until eventually, he came across with Gothel's dwelling. He climbed over the walls and had finally come across with the bellflowers. He took a few bundles of bellflowers as fast as he could and rode back to his sick wife. He turned the flowers into medicine and gave them to her. As soon as the wife was cured, a baby girl was given birth four days later. The small infant had a pair of bright blue watery eyes, grown a long yellow sunlight hair and inherited a golden crescent moon birthmark upon her forehead. The same birthmark that her mother has on her forehead._

 _The prince and his lover were very happy with her. Selene, the Moon Goddess, came upon them and blessed the child. "She shall be named Princess Serenity," she told them, "For she is a royal blood in the Moon Kingdom. At the age of seventeen, she shall sit upon a throne."_

 _The prince and his wife were very delighted to hear such wonderful news. They promised the goddess to take care of Serenity until the day of her coronation comes. They continued to live their happy days with the small Moon Princess, until one night, a tragedy had struck upon them._

 _Gothel had found out that the prince had stolen the bellflowers from her and followed him home. She trespassed into his home and brutally murdered him and his wife. She was about to murder Serenity next, until Selene angrily appeared before her._

 _It was a second sin that Gothel had committed since the New Moon Kingdom incident. Selene tells her that the crime she had made was unacceptable, and if she kills Serenity, then the former New Moon Queen dies too._

 _Gothel was shocked to notice that Serenity had received the healing powers of the bellflowers. When she cuts one piece of the baby's hair as she sings the song, the hair piece was suddenly turned white. And Gothel was already growing old again._

 _As punishment for murdering Serenity's parents, Selene had destroyed all of the bellflowers in the garden that Gothel had grown for years. The former New Moon Queen may have lost the entire garden to make herself young and ageless, but she realized that there was one flower left to possess; a flower that was devoured within the young baby._

 _Selene had grown weary of Gothel's obsession over beauty. However, she reluctantly decided to allow her to raise the Princess as her own. She had told her that Serenity shall take upon the throne in a kingdom when she reaches seventeen, but Gothel selfishly opposed the Moon Goddess and ran off with the baby Princess._

 _The ugly and old Gothel had journeyed far and wide to hide Serenity from the world, excluding the Moon Goddess. And at this very moment, she had found a tallest tower which was surrounded by thick forests and mountain cliffs by the waterfall. The only way to get to the tower was to go through a cave tunnel which was hidden very well by the vine wall which was covering the entrance._

 _As for the tower, it was as tall as the mountain and it only had two balconies; one by the window and one at the rooftop. At first, Gothel noticed that it doesn't have any doors at all, but it does have a large holed entrance around the back which can be covered by boulders. When she enters, she sees stairs that had led her and Serenity all the way up to a trapdoor that contains a large abandoned room. It was a perfect hideaway for them. And that is where Gothel is going to keep Serenity in her possession. In a start of a new life, Gothel renamed the child Rapunzel after the rampion bellflowers and also in order to hide the child's true existence from the world._

 _As Rapunzel grows up into a lovely virtue, Gothel had been keeping herself ageless and beautiful since the Princess has now the power of the rampion bellflowers which was stored in her hair. The concept of youth and beauty was still the same; sing the song of Healing Incantation and Gothel is already young for another three months until she 'needed' more. She was determined to keep it all to herself._

 _The cursed mirror that Gothel had bought along had shown her the same future of eternal beauty. However, it did show her that Rapunzel is a lot more beautiful than her. That had made Gothel intensely jealous. She had now known another reason why she wanted to keep Rapunzel away from the world. Any man would like to have her because of her beauty, but she wouldn't tolerate it._

 _While Gothel enjoyed her satisfied desires, Rapunzel would look upon the land in loneliness and despair. She may have everything she wanted in the inescapable tower, but she wanted more by going out into the world. And hopefully one day, she would._

* * *

 **I hope you enjoy this prologue, because I've always wanted to write this story for a long time. I hope to continue it as I developed more ideas.**


	2. A Lovely Lonely Maiden

It was a lovely morning. Rapunzel had awakened from her quiet slumber as the sunlight was shining through the door in the ceiling. She rose up from the bed and went up on the wooden stairs that leads her to the top of the roof. She looked around the mountains which was surrounding the tower. Luckily in the distance, she was able to see the land, including a large castle on the hill which was beyond a small village. The sound of the waterfall may have been slightly loud, but it was actually relaxing her nerves.

Rapunzel had been admiring the view of the kingdom of Elysion behind mountains during the daytime, especially around the time of the rising and the setting sun.

The morning sunrise was quite lovely at this moment. The clouds were mixed with the colors of red and orange as the sky was bright orange. The sun glows like a golden stone as the spreading yellow light was shining over the silhouetted mountains and forests. Rapunzel adored the sunrise with all of her heart. She was grateful for the sun to come up to brighten her smile whenever she was lonely and depressed in her own isolated home. She would even sing out loud whenever she wanted to. She sings a lot of different songs either happy or sad, but this song she usually sings everyday was her favorite.

 _Lavender's blue, dilly, dilly, lavender's green_

 _When I am king, dilly, dilly, You shall be queen_

 _Who told you so, dilly, dilly, who told you so?_

 _'Twas my own heart, dilly, dilly, that told me so_

 _Call up your men, dilly, dilly, set them to work_

 _Some to the plough, dilly, dilly, some to the fork_

 _Some to make hay, dilly, dilly, some to cut corn_

 _While you and I, dilly, dilly, keep ourselves warm_

 _Lavender's green, dilly, dilly, Lavender's blue_

 _If you love me, dilly, dilly, I will love you_

 _Let the birds sing, dilly, dilly, And the lambs play_

 _We shall be safe, dilly, dilly, out of harm's way_

 _I love to dance, dilly, dilly, I love to sing_

 _When I am queen, dilly, dilly, You'll be my king_

 _Who told me so, dilly, dilly, Who told me so?_

 _I told myself, dilly, dilly, I told me so_

Whenever she thinks of this song, she couldn't help but to sing it out loud. It was like it was stuck to her head.

When she was a little girl, Rapunzel had been receiving vivid dreams about a mysterious woman who sang her this song as a lullaby. It took her a couple of days to memorize the lyrics, until she got a hang of it. She even sang it in front of her mother who seemed very displeased of it.

Rapunzel had once asked Mother Gothel if she had sang her the song before during her childhood as a lullaby. Gothel asked her where she learned it from, and Rapunzel explained that she had a dream about a familiar woman who sang it to her. She does not know who it was and wanted to know who she is.

Gothel had made a little shock expression on her face, but had made an effort not to show it to her. She then snapped at Rapunzel, "Don't ever sing that song again! It is nothing but nonsense!"

The golden-haired young lass frowned in disappointment. She doesn't understand why she was scolded like that. It was just a song. The second time she mentioned it, Gothel shouted the same thing which made her very sad.

Rapunzel loved her mother very much and was grateful that she was able to have what she wanted in her tower, but there was one ultimate request she had to keep; to never the tower. But how would she leave the tower anyways? There was no rope or ladder to climb down. Not even some stairs to walk down.

The only one who comes in and out of the tower was her mother, Gothel.

Since Rapunzel was grown in her teenage years, Gothel had been traveling outside the tower for miles on some business trips. She would even go for days, weeks or sometimes months. She remembers to come back home with a valuable item that Rapunzel would like for her bedroom or the room in the tower.

There are a few special things about Rapunzel. For one, she had such a magnificent seventy-five foot long golden hair; it would make a useful entrance to the tower. Whenever Gothel wanted to go in, she yelled up from the bottom, "Rapunzel, Rapunzel! Let down your hair!"

And responding to that voice, Rapunzel would go to the balcony, unfastened her braided tresses, wounded them around one hook which was nailed above the balcony, and then lets her lock fell twenty stories down. Then, Gothel began climbing on it until she reaches the balcony. Sometimes, Rapunzel waited inside the window for her to come up since she was a slow climber. But this time, she was outside, watching her mother climbing up in case she had brought something for her.

And another amazing thing about Rapunzel was when she has a power of healing and to restore the youth within her hair. Every once and a while, perhaps maybe every two or three months after her traveling days, the tired Gothel requested Rapunzel to sing her a Healing Incantation song to ease her stress, (Or particularly unknown to her daughter, she just wanted to make sure that she wasn't growing too old). The beautiful maiden doesn't seem to mind as long as her mother would calmly rest after her long journeys.

' _Flower, gleam and glow,_

 _Let your power shine._

 _Make the clock reverse._

 _Bring back what once was mine._

 _Heal what has been hurt,_

 _Change the fates' design,_

 _Save what has been lost._

 _Bring back what once was mine,_

 _What once was mine.'_

While Rapunzel sings, Gothel brushes her lovely glowing hair. Miraculously, the touch of the golden locks had made the wrinkles on her body disappear for a while.

Rapunzel had always wondered why she wouldn't leave the tower. Gothel had given her a few quick responses over and over. "It's because people like your father. They wanted to use your hair to make money. If they use you, you would eventually perish. The world is filled with the horrible greedy people. This tower shall always be your refuge."

Rapunzel didn't comprehend at first, but as she continued to listen more of how the world was like, she was beginning to doubt her desire. And learning of what her father had done years ago had made her shiver. She didn't know how cruel he could be just because she was very special. But she was thankful to have someone like her mother to protect her.

Rapunzel has a few questions that she doesn't understand about herself. But those questions were likely beginning to irritate Gothel. For one thing, the world does not look like a dangerous place because whenever daylight is out, the land looks glamorous in the sun, including the castle on the hill. It was bad enough that she was lectured for singing a Lavender song for no reason, but another thing she was curious about was a crescent moon mark on her forehead. She wondered if it was birthmark, so she asked her mother about it one time, and Gothel only responded, "It means nothing. Your wicked father had made an inerasable mark on your forehead as a marking price. You were about to be sold because of your hair."

Rapunzel could never understand it at all about the mark, but she decided to let it go and move on. The more she listened to Gothel's stories about her father, the more frightened and angry she gets. Eventually, she was glad to be away from him.

Gothel had always traveled away from the tower for some business which made Rapunzel very lonely. Most of her days, the golden-haired maiden had yearned for a friend. Someone who she can talk to. She would usually talk to herself in the mirror in her bedroom, pretending to make the storybook characters from the books her own friends. But it made her feel a lot lonelier. Not only she wanted to be outside the tower, but she wanted to make actual friends, instead of being concealed under her overprotective mother's rules.

But her wish came true when she had finally made friends with a few animals that came to her window; an elderly female mouse named Grandma Lana, a squirrel named Eiji and a chipmunk named Daisuke. There were even two blue birds that made friends with her. They may have been small, but Rapunzel was more than happy for them to keep her company.

They came to her because they heard her sing from the tower and thought that she has a most beautiful voice they ever heard. What's really disappointing was whenever Gothel comes back, the animals would have to hide because Rapunzel was worried that her mother may not like them.

Rapunzel had finished singing her song and felt a cold breeze blow through her skin. She adored the sound of the waterfall, the wind that blows her hair and the view of the rising sun.

When the sky was turning a little blue, Rapunzel went back down to her bedroom and began cleaning herself up before starting a new day.

* * *

 **Note: I thought that Lavender's Blue from the early 1800s (and inspired by the latest Cinderella movie) would be a very good theme for Rapunzel, so what do you think about that? Credit to the respective artists who came up with the lyrics. More to come soon. Stay tuned.**


	3. Rapunzel's Desire

After dressing herself in a simple long pink gown, Rapunzel walked out of her bedroom and down the stairs, proceeding to the kitchen area. She had decided to make herself some breakfast with bread and Swiss cheese. She took a knife and cuts a thin slice, placing it on top of a piece of bread. She took a fingertip full chuck of cheese off of her own slice and placed it carefully on a small toy plate. It was for her small roommate, Grandma Lana.

Rapunzel went up to her bedroom with a small plate and approached an old-fashioned dollhouse she used to play with since she was little. The dollhouse is Victorian-style. In doll-sized, it was two stories high with a large bedroom at the second floor and the first floor has a sitting room and the dining room area with a kitchen by it. The front has a small porch with a small rocking chair. The house is all white with a green rooftop and by the windows were black wooden doors. The house was surrounded and decorated with multi-colored daisies which Lana had kindly accepted.

Rapunzel kneeled on her knees by the house and gently knocked on the rooftop three times.

Then, Grandma Lana opened the door at the porch and sees Rapunzel before her.

"Oh, Rapunzel!" she exclaimed, "What a pleasant surprise!"

"Hello, Grandma Lana," Rapunzel said, handing a plate of cheese to her, "Here is your breakfast."

"Oh, thank you very much, dear!" Lana said, taking it from her, "I do adore Swiss cheese!"

"Would you like some milk with it?" Rapunzel asked.

"No, thank you dear," Lana said, "Such a polite young lady you are."

Rapunzel giggled with her comment.

"Well, Grandma Lana," Rapunzel said, "I have to do my chores now."

"All right, dear," Lana said, "Come back when you're finished."

"I will," Rapunzel said.

Grandma Lana was a very compassionate roommate. To Rapunzel, she was much more of a mother-figure than Gothel despite she was a small mouse since the poor young girl was very lonely. Grandma Lana met Rapunzel when she had lost her husband to a coyote a couple of years ago. She was lost and alone and needed someplace to take shelter away from predators. Then, the mouse luckily came across with a tall tower, managed to get inside to the top and oddly enough, made arrangements with Rapunzel.

Since Gothel's absence, Rapunzel had always longing for a friend no matter what they are. And since it doesn't matter what friends she would make, she happily accepts Lana as a dear friend and offers her to stay in her old dollhouse. She even helped redecorate it to make it comfortable for her, including adding a few new accessories such as the furniture and small quilts for her bed.

The young golden-hair maiden went out of her bedroom and headed back to the kitchen area. She first ate breakfast before she proceeded with doing some chores. It wasn't much of a list of chores since she lived in a small tall tower. For the last at least less than two hours, she had been sweeping the floors and the stairs, including the floor in her bedroom. She then scrubs the floors with soap and water by hands. She washed her clothes in the laundry rack with soap and water and hung them over the fireplace-like stove to dry. Rapunzel then wiped the balcony windows with water. Next, she cleaned two mirrors. One mirror she kept in her room by her makeup table and another mirror is a tall mirror which belonged to her mother. She felt reluctant and uncomfortable whenever Gothel had asked her to take special care of it. Sure, it looked like an ordinary mirror, but she had a gut feeling that something was not right with it. Whenever she looked into it, she was getting cringes from it as if she would see some strange things within her reflection. Such as vivid dreams or disturbing visions. But she decided to let it go and wiped the mirror glass clean.

Rapunzel finished the rest of the chores by polishing furniture and dusting most the area that had cobwebs and someplace that needed to be dusted.

After she had finished her chores, she sat down by the dinner table and took a wooden cup of water, so she could drink it. She was exhausted from performing chores, so that in case her mother comes back, she expected the tower room to be all cleaned.

Then, as she was drinking the water, Rapunzel noticed two bluebirds flying in, chirping.

"Oh, hello there, you two," she greeted with a smile.

They stood on top of one chair, chirping as if they were saying hello back. One bluebird has a lilac lily flower in its beak and offered it to Rapunzel.

The girl noticed it and said, "Oh, thank you. It's beautiful." She took it from the bird and sniffed it with her nose. "It smells so nice."

The bird chirped in response, telling her that she's very welcome. From time to time, she does not understand what they're saying, but if she guesses right, then she would know.

She then followed them outside to the balcony as soon as they were getting ready to fly. One bird landed on her finger, chirping randomly to her.

Rapunzel smiled at him and said, "You may fly, my friend. Thank you so much for visiting. I wish I could fly like you do."

She then stretched her hand in the air to let the bird fly off with another. Her smile turned into a frown, feeling a little envy, but mostly depressed. It has been less than sixteen years she had been living up in the tower. She didn't even experience the outside activity just for once. She has never left the tower ever since Gothel had brought her here as a baby. Yes, she was still thankful for refuge from the cruel world, but there are so many beautiful things out there and she wanted to see them all. But she does not know how to get out of the tower easily. Only Gothel comes in and out of the tower, unfortunately.

Rapunzel had been continuing looking at the waterfall to her right with a depressed frown on her look for a while until two little critters came up on the balcony.

They were Eiji the reddish squirrel and an orange chipmunk named Daisuke. Those two were such goofballs since Rapunzel had met them. Though they are impossible to tolerate with their conflicts to each other, they always made her laugh which is a very good thing to brighten her spirits up.

Daisuke was the first one who made it up to the balcony by climbing on the vines on the walls. He was panting and huffing exhaustedly from being chased by some large animals such as the coyotes, wolves or worse, cats.

"Oh, man!" Daisuke replied, "Finally made it! Those cats just won't leave me alone!"

Eiji came up next to him and told him with a lecture, "Well, this is what you get for biting their noses as pranks."

Daisuke laughed sarcastically, "Yeah, yeah." He then turned to depressed Rapunzel and replied with a greeting, "Hey, Rapunzel! My girl. My main girl! How are things? You got some cheese for us?"

"Yes, let me get some for you," Rapunzel muttered in a sad tone.

"Yes!" Daisuke replied excitedly.

Eiji smacked him in the head from behind with an annoyed grunt.

"What?!" the chipmunk replied, rubbing his head.

"Didn't you even notice it?" Eiji replied, "She looks depressed."

"Again?" Daisuke commented, "I don't get it."

"Maybe she's not feeling well," Eiji said.

"Oh, such nonsense, boys," Lana's voice said. She was coming out of Rapunzel's bedroom to greet them. "She was just a little lonely. I think we should talk to her more."

"But what about the cheese?" Daisuke asked.

"Who cares?" Eiji urged, "It can wait."

The three little critters went into the tower and sees Rapunzel slowly taking a few of the small pieces of Swiss cheese for the animals. She had a teary look on her face. It was usual for her, so they could recognize the same feeling over and over. But this time, it could be different. Lana approached Rapunzel's foot, looked up to her and asked with a concerned look, "Rapunzel, dear, what is the matter? Would you like to tell Granny Lana about it?"

It is hard for Rapunzel to explain her problems whenever Gothel was around, but knowing that her friends are there for her, she easily tells it all to them.

"Well," she explained, "I… I just wanted to experience the outside world. You know, explore and see more beautiful things. But… I'm not so sure about it since the world could be….evil."

"Aw, Rapunzel," Lana said, patting the side of her foot, "I'm sure you'll find a way soon."

Daisuke jumped on the counter and took one piece of the cheese out of the plate. "Well, why don't you just leave?" he asked, "After all, it's fun out there."

Eiji jumped up and explained, "There are many, many things you could do. Like dancing to music, painting environmental landscapes, you name them!"

"Add dolls to the landscapes," Daisuke replied, "I like dolls!"

"Of course you do," Eiji said with an annoyed tone.

Lana ignored the boys and said to Rapunzel, "You are a very talented young woman. You're beautiful, you're sweet. You have a special magical hair and lovely eyes. You can sing, dance, and should be socializing with other people. Who knows? You could find your own true love."

"Yeah!" Daisuke said, "Any lucky guy could have a very pretty girl like you. He could ask you to be his dating escort to one of those fancy galas at the castle. You would feel like a princess!"

"That is if she would find someone," Eiji said, "Which I know it will happen! After all, you can do anything! You're almost sixteen soon and maybe it is time you leave the tower."

"Rapunzel, you've got a lot in the future," Lana said, "I know that since you're getting a little more older, you may have to consider about thinking what you wanted do for the rest of your life."

Rapunzel was somewhat moved and slightly confused by the advices from her friends. But then, she decided to interrupt.

"Thank you very much for the encouragement," she told them honestly, "but you three forgot one small thing."

"What?" the three critters asked with a smile.

Rapunzel then pointed her finger at the painting portrait of Gothel, answering, "My mother, Gothel."

The critters' smiles turned to awkward frowns as they said, "Ooh."

Eiji came up to Rapunzel and asked, "Well, when Gothel says she had forbidden you to leave the tower, does she mean never ever?"

"Yes," Rapunzel said, nodding her head, "She kept on telling me stories of how cruel these people are, including my father who was trying to sell me because of my hair. She'd be furious if I ask her."

"Who says about asking?" Daisuke said with a devious grin, "You can always sneak out."

"But I do not know how to leave," Rapunzel told him, "Even if I know how, my mother says I cannot leave this tower no matter what."

"Aw, Rapunzel," Lana said with a frown, "I think you should gather some courage and tell her how you feel. She's supposed to be your mother after all. Just try it, dear. No one needs to be here forever."

Rapunzel looks at Lana with a fretting look on her face. She thought of it for a moment and then she declared, "You know what? You're right! I'm going to ask her!"

"Atta girl!" Daisuke cheered.

"That's the spirit!" Eiji replied, "Great job!"

"As soon as she comes here," Rapunzel replied with confidence, "I'm going to tell her how I feel and she'll have to let me leave this tower!"

Suddenly, she heard Gothel's voice from the bottom. "Rapunzel! Let down your hair!" The sound of the witch's voice has made the critters very nervous.

"Oh, no!" Eiji replied, "She's back! We'd better hide!"

"The last thing I need is a crazy lady who is going to whack us with a sweeping broom!" Daisuke replied. As Lana scattered back to Rapunzel's dollhouse, Eiji and Daisuke ran up to Rapunzel's room, heading up to the rooftop.

"Rapunzel! I'm waiting!" Gothel shouted.

"Coming!" Rapunzel responded.

She was surprised to hear her mother arriving home already. She, in a frantic pace, went out to the balcony, wrapped her tresses around the hook, and let her hair fall down. Gothel, with a basket hanging on her arm, began climbing on it.

She eventually climbed up as Rapunzel helped her up.

"Good morning, Mother," she said politely, "Welcome home."

Gothel removed her hood and made a huge sigh of relief. "Such a long strange journey I had, dear. Such a waste of time."

Rapunzel was quite speechless for a moment, but then she said, "Well, did something happen, Mother?"

"Not much is happening at this time, dear," Gothel said, "Just a same world over and over again. People being too dense and greedy as always. The whole kingdom only wanted money and power like that power-hungry king and his queen."

"Oh," Rapunzel said with a frown, "That's too bad..."

"But let's forget about that, my dear," Gothel said, "Let's see how clean you made this place."

She looked around the room to inspect it. Rapunzel was irritated by it. She disliked it when Gothel was expected to be like a health inspector.

After she was nearly finishing examining the whole room, Gothel swiped her finger onto a counter and sees a little speck of dust on her finger. She turned to Rapunzel with a minor glare which made her daughter very nervous.

"The rest of this tower is fine," Gothel told her in a criticizing tone, "But I suggest you work on dusting more often."

Rapunzel frowned with a disappointed look and said in a sad voice, "Yes, Mother."

The golden-haired girl only wanted to make things perfect for her mother, but no matter how hard she tries, even when everything's one hundred percent perfect, one single flaw could easily be found. She had been discouraged by Gothel's lecture all the time by the sound of her criticism.

The witch placed her basket on the table, saying, "Oh, Rapunzel, don't look so depressed. I hate it when you play these games with me. Now, it is lunchtime and I brought you back some fish. Would you cook it for me please?"

"Yes, Mother," Rapunzel answered, "Right away." She began to remove the cloth from the basket and sees two raw fish in it. She took one out and sticks it on the black rotating stick tool over the furnace. She added a few more wood to the fire, so she could cook it.

While Rapunzel was cooking, Gothel walked over to her precious mirror, looking at her reflection. For now, she looked very lovely as she made a proud grin. She made a glance at Rapunzel who was busy cooking fish for her mother and herself. She only looked to make sure that her daughter doesn't see her talking to the mirror for she doesn't know that the mirror was enchanting.

Gothel placed her hand on the mirror and whispered, "Magic Mirror, show me my promising future. Show me that I can still remain agelessly beautiful and young forever."

With that request, the mirror did show her lovely self which made her very grateful. However, it did show her something else. It showed her the image of Rapunzel in the flowery fields as if it was telling her that she was a lot more beautiful than she is. Gothel had made a spiteful glare at the image. Then it came to her attention that someone else was in the image. It was a young man in a black cloak. He walked up to Rapunzel and offered her his hand.

Rapunzel looked and smiled at him. She rose up from the grass, staring dreamingly at him and they both were about to make their first kiss lip-to-lip, until….

"ENOUGH OF THIS!" Gothel screamed at the mirror. It startled Rapunzel who didn't even notice that her mother was looking at herself in the cursed glass.

Gothel was clutching her teeth with envy and hatred. Why would the mirror show her that Rapunzel is a lot more beautiful than her? And worse, why would it show her that someone so handsome may love the girl? It was so unforgivable, she wanted to destroy the mirror, but she wouldn't dare to do so because it was too precious to her.

"Mother?" Rapunzel said with a concerned voice, "Is everything all right?"

Luckily, the image on the mirror had already disappeared. Gothel calmed herself down and said in a quick simple tone, "No, it's nothing. I am just weary.

"Rapunzel, would you please sit down with me for a while and sing for me? Your voice soothes my stress down."

Rapunzel smiled gladly and answered, "Yes, Mother. Whatever makes you feel better makes me feel better too."

Gothel took a hairbrush as she sat down on the chair. Then, Rapunzel sat in front of her, singing the Healing Incantation song. As she sings, her long hair began to glow in heavenly gold. Gothel brushes her hair slowly and tenderly. Then, as usual, she was turning young again as the wrinkles on her body disappeared.

As soon as Rapunzel finishes the song, Gothel continued brushing her hair and said to her, "Thank you, dear. That was a very lovely song."

 _Of course it is,_ Rapunzel thought, _I sing this song all the time for you._

Rapunzel really loves to sing, but the Healing Incantation song was somewhat overrated to sing and it was ever the song that Gothel only wanted to hear. She wanted to sing other songs, but Gothel wouldn't allow her, especially the Lavender's Blue song. The witch believes that they were all meaningless.

A little later on, Rapunzel had finished up the lunch and served it to her mother and herself. She remembered what her friends had told her; ask her if she could leave the tower. Especially when she wanted to go with her on her travels, just for once in a lifetime. The golden-haired maiden took a deep breath and looked up to her mother, putting her silverware down.

Gothel was distracted eating her food until she heard her daughter's voice. "Mother?"

"What is it, Rapunzel?" she asked with a bored expression.

Rapunzel uneasily said, "Well… I had been thinking for a while now."

"Yes?" Gothel said.

Rapunzel was nervous but glad that she got her attention. "Well… I do appreciate very much that you have brought me many very valuable treasures during your travels. And I know that in a couple of days I shall be sixteen soon… And… I am grateful for you to raise me and love me for many years now… It's just… It is almost my birthday soon and there is one thing that I always wanted…"

Gothel had indeed listened to Rapunzel well, but the way she says it was making her very bored. It was as if she didn't actually care of what her daughter had to say.

"And what is that, Rapunzel?" she asked, taking a drink from her cup.

"Well," Rapunzel explained hardly, "Mother… for my birthday… I would like to travel the outside world with you."

To that response, Gothel, in a shocking state, spits out her drink on the floor. She curiously and angrily turned to her daughter. "What did you say?" she asked in a low voice.

Rapunzel was dumbfounded by her response and gulped with no choice but to answer. "I said for my birthday… I would like to travel with you. Just for one day. It doesn't have to be another time."

Gothel glared at her but then she changed her expression to a cackling smile.

"Oh, Rapunzel," she laughed, "For a moment there, I thought you were serious."

"Well, I am serious, Mother," Rapunzel said, "Just this once, I would like to go with you. I won't ask anymore."

"Like you said," Gothel said, "It doesn't have to another time because there is no question of you leaving the tower at all."

Rapunzel was a little shocked by her comment, "But... But I thought if-"

"Rapunzel," Gothel interrupted, "For the last sixteen years, I have raised you, dress you, feed you, protect you. And I even gave you everything you require for this household. And I especially taught you everything that a house woman should know how to take care of herself, and is this the thanks I get?"

Rapunzel doesn't know what to say. Leaving the tower is just a simple question. Why would Gothel be against her on that?

"But…" she was about to say until Gothel continued, "Rapunzel, when your heartless wicked father tried to abandon you by selling you to the greedy people who would take advantage of you and your hair, I have to be the one who saved you. I am the only one who cared for you and loved you. Those people other there especially men would their desires to mug you, torment you, rape you or even yet… kill you."

Rapunzel's sapphire eyes were widened in shock.

Gothel's voice began to soften a bit. "My dear, please forgive my rant… I only wanted what's best for you."

"Oh, Mother…" Rapunzel said sadly, "I am so sorry… I didn't mean to put this burden on you…"

"I know you don't, dear," Gothel said, embracing her daughter, "But I do have one thing to say, and I expect you to obey me on this one."

Rapunzel looked up and asked, "What is that?"

Gothel puts a serious expression on her face and looked at her daughter straight in the eyes. "Do not ever ask to leave this tower again. Do you understand?"

Rapunzel was somewhat discouraged by her harsh request. She wanted to leave the tower so badly for her birthday. But since Gothel's her mother, she has no choice but to respect her request. She lowered her head at the floor and answered, "Yes, Mother."

"Very good," Gothel said, "I forgive you. But you must remember this, Rapunzel. This home is your only sanctuary. You shall remain here as long as you could."

Rapunzel nodded silently, looking down at the floor. But ignoring her depression, Gothel said to her, "Dear, I must depart. Let down your hair. I do not know when I'll be back. Remember to behave yourself."

"Of course, Mother," Rapunzel said. She puts her hair around the hook and lets her hair fall. Gothel said, "I'll be back soon, dear. I will bring you something special for your birthday." Then, she began climbing down her hair as Rapunzel watched her in sorrow.

"I'll be here… forever…."

As soon as Gothel left, Rapunzel lifted her hair back up and reentered the tower. The critters that had been hiding and watching in places came out and walked up to her with concern.

"So, I take it she said no?" Daisuke asked.

Rapunzel shook her head silently in sadness. "She said I should remain here… Please, excuse me…" She walked away from the critters and went up to her bedroom.

"Rapunzel…" Eiji said. He was about to follow her but Lana seized him. "Leave her be…" she told him, "I think she needs to be alone for a while."

Rapunzel went up on the rooftop, viewing the beautiful land. She had a few tears flowing from her eyes. She began to believe at this very moment she'll spend the rest of her life in the isolated tower.

* * *

 **Note: Poor Rapunzel. Gothel is such a possessive witch, isn't she? I hope you enjoy this chapter. And sorry that I couldn't make up the names for the little critters, they kinda like popped in my head, so go with me on it.**


	4. Prince Endymion

**Note: Just so you know, I couldn't think of the names for the original characters I made, so I decided to use the stone names from the books I had bought from the book store. So, stay cool with me on this one.**

* * *

You see, Rapunzel isn't the only one with an inescapable situation. There lived a young prince named Endymion. He is nearly going towards in his twenties as his parents were facing a problem. The Kingdom of Elysion which is also known as the Golden Kingdom is dealing a little feud with another land which was called the Crocoite Kingdom.

Elysion was ruled by Endymion's father, Brandenberg and his newly married wife, Greenlandite. Years ago, Endymion's mother, Queen Alexandrite, had recently passed away due to illness. He had missed her very much, and his father was facing depression, knowing of the loss of his beloved wife. But the king's spirits were lifted high when he had met Greenlandite and instantly fell in love with her. They were wedded of course and she became queen and the head house of the castle. But Endymion had never liked her one bit. She was too cold and harsh on her own ridiculous rules she made up. The king didn't seem to mind though.

Endymion's stepmother was one thing, but his another problem that really bothered him the most was for a fact he has to marry a princess from the kingdom of Crocoite around his 21st birthday.

The Crocoite Kingdom was ruled by a strict king named Zircon and his only daughter, Beryl. If the kingdoms are united, then they would bring many riches among the citizens and all debts shall be paid. But Endymion never liked the sound of the idea for he knew that his ideal marriage is for those who have sins of avarice. He loathed greed and power. He never wanted to marry for advantage; he wanted to marry for love. Someone who he could actually spend the rest of his happy days with, instead being married off to the one whom he doesn't love.

Both Brandenberg and Greenlandite persuaded Endymion endlessly to death to marry Beryl for she is one of the richest princesses in the kingdom. But Endymion declines it. The first time he had met Beryl, she seemed too snobby and unwelcoming. Surely she does admire the prince a little too much, but she was too bossy and uncontrollable to understand. She wanted to do things her way and expected people including Endymion to do so. That's what he doesn't like about her.

Beryl's father, Zircon, insisted the prince to get accustomed to her well-being or if she ever has one. He has more of a very stern tone than his father does, and by the sound of his tone, it seems that the Crocoite King didn't like him at all.

From what the prince had learned, Brandenberg had not only made a peace treaty with Zircon, but he also signed an agreement with a promise that his son marries Beryl. And that made Endymion very agitated.

Now that he was being forced to marry against his will, whenever there was a council meeting that involves their wedding, including during their dinnertime, Endymion intends to ride off on his horse far away from the castle. Sometimes during his travels, he met up with his only friend named Motoki.

Motoki is a son of the noble couple who served respectfully under the king and queen. He was always a worrywart for fearing his friend's reckless decisions. But otherwise, he was best known as a friend who intended to keep the Prince's secret from his family and to keep him company.

Motoki wasn't the only one who comforted and supported him. But this friend is more like a non-biological sibling. She was actually Brandenberg's ward, his adopted daughter. Her name was Princess Rei Aries Mars.

Rei once lived in the PhobosDeimos Castle floating around Planet Mars. During a Solar System War, her father, the god king of Mars had perished. Before his death and the destruction of the castle, he asked Brandenberg to take care of Rei and protect her for she is a very special girl with psychic abilities. The Elysion King agreed and adopted her. Rei was around three to four years younger than Endymion and always looked up to him as a sibling whenever she gets lonely. At first, Endymion was reluctant to have a sister who is not blood-related to him, but as time goes by, he opened himself up to her, finally accepting her as his sister.

Both Motoki and Rei are the only ones who wouldn't support the marriage. They had met Beryl before during dinnertime, and boy… they didn't like her that much. They suggested to the king that Endymion should marry someone who he loves, but his father made it clear that he needs to marry Beryl, or else the Crocoite kingdom shall put a very heavy debt on Elysion.

One dark night, instead of going to sleep, Endymion decided to sneak off to explore the land once more. He had tied up his blankets and sheets together and uses it as a ladder to climb down the window from his bed chambers.

Meanwhile, Brandenberg, who was still frustrated by his son's stubbornness, had woken up and summoned his escorts to light his way to the prince's chambers. Rei, who also couldn't sleep, heard him and followed him.

"Rei, you should return to your room, dear," Brandenberg told her.

"But, sir," she said, "Why must you go rush yourself to Endymion's chambers again?"

Brandenberg explained, "I signed the treaty and the contract with King Zircon and promised him that your brother marries Princess Beryl. He either obeys my command, or I will give him a living hell."

"But he does not love her, my lord," Rei injected, "He barely tolerates her behavior. I even never liked her."

"This is not about love and toleration," Brandenberg told her, "He has to accept responsibility for the sake of Elysion."

Rushing next to him as the escorts guided them through the halls with torches, Rei said to him, "A vegetable seed cannot be grown within the dark snowy ground. He deserves sunlight."

"He deserves a good beating," Brandenberg commented sarcastically.

Rei scoffed at him in annoyance.

As soon as they entered the prince's room, Rei replied, "We shouldn't wake him, sir. We should wait until morning."

Ignoring her, Brandenderg replied from the distance of the bed, "Endymion, wake up! We need to talk!" Suddenly, he realized that Endymion wasn't sleeping on his bed nor he was there at all. He did notice the connected sheets and blankets tied up to a bed pole that leads out the window.

Realizing that Endymion had run away once more, Rei sighed in disappointment and concern, "Oh, no. Not again."

Brandenberg sighed angrily. He really had enough of his son's games. He ordered the escorts behind him, "Have all guards search the kingdom! Bring Prince Endymion back!"

Endymion had taken one of the white horses and rode off from the castle grounds. Following him was his friend on a brown horse, Motoki. He was aware of his friend's presence which was always obvious. He saw him running away coming which was getting not too much old. They rode off deep into the woods as the sun began to rise up. They stopped by the lake to rest.

Endymion dismounted and walked toward the water. Motoki dismounted also and approached him. "Oh, I see," Motoki said, "You ran away again? Aren't you getting a little too old for that?"

Endymion had taken a handful of water and splashed it on his face to cool himself.

"When it involves marrying a complete stranger, then no," he responded, "Besides, I don't love her."

"Your father had already promised Zircon that you marry Beryl," Motoki said, "Don't you think you should go along with it?"

Endymion made a glance at Motoki. Turning away to dry himself with a cloth, he told him, "I thought you told me you never liked Beryl."

"Well, yes," Motoki said uneasily, "I know that she can be… difficult, but once you marry her, she could change a bit."

"Hmph," Endymion scoffed, "I doubt it. I want to love someone who can actually listen to me. Someone who I can spend the rest of my life with without any conflicts or lack of compassion. Beryl is not meant for me."

Motoki sighed, giving up, "I know. You're right. I really hope you find someone who you love."

"Well, you and Rei are the only ones who actually care," Endymion said, "I wish she could've come with me. But she loved Father so much; I don't want to disappoint her. He adopted her ever since her father died and her kingdom fell to destruction."

Motoki nodded with an agreement. He did have sympathy toward Rei since Planet Mars' fall. All it matters is that he and Endymion are making Rei as happy as possible. And they are helping her making new wonderful memories, so she doesn't think much of her home planet.

"Should we go back to the castle?" Motoki asked, changing the subject.

"You can go back," Endymion harshly responded, "But I won't. At least not until I'm ready to confront the old man.

"I'm going to ride off."

The Prince mounted on his horse and galloped away. Motoki sighed in annoyance. He hated it when Endymion doesn't take his advice. He mounted on his horse and followed him.

As the day flies by, the two continued to ride through the fields until they entered into another forest area. They stopped by a pond where they could see tall grasses and tiny lily pads on the water. The sounds of the croaking frogs and toads were heard.

Endymion dismounted and walked toward the pond. "Look," he said to Motoki, pointing his finger at a flower on a lily pad, "It's almost mating season for the frogs. This flower on a lily pad is blossoming so wonderfully; it'll be a perfect place for one couple to consummate their love for one another."

Motoki made a doubtful glance. "Do animals actually love each other?"

"Of course they do," Endymion said in an irritated tone, "They're living creatures! Even our horses adore each other too."

Motoki's horse snorted at that response which made his rider's eyes widened a little in a dumbfounded expression.

"They're very fortunate to choice their own lovers," Endymion continued, "I would yearn for one of my own."

"Someday, you will," Motoki said, "After all, there are plenty of women out in the kingdom who may like you."

"I don't want them to like me," Endymion said, "I want them to love me and treat me other than royalty. That's what I want."

It was nearly time to depart, but as Endymion mounted on his voice, he began to hear something very sweet. He turned his head in a direction of that sound. He was hearing someone singing. He turned his horse around, listening carefully to that lovely voice.

"Do you hear that?" the prince asked Motoki quietly.

Motoki turned to him and wondered, "What?" He then heard the singing voice too, but only answered, "Probably just birds singing."

"No," Endymion said, "It's not a bird. It's… a person singing. We should investigate."

"But what about heading back to the castle?" Motoki replied.

"Would you quit worrying about that?" Endymion snapped, "It can wait. Let's follow it and see whose voice is it."

Endymion departed the pond on his horse, following a singing voice with Motoki riding behind him. As they ride quietly, the voice was getting a little louder and louder. Then, they came across a stoned wall with many green vines covering it.

As the singing continued, Motoki commented, "Looks like a dead end. We better head back."

"Wait a minute," Endymion said, dismounting off of his horse. He walked toward the vines and began sticking his hand through them. But instead of feeling the stone wall, he felt nothing at all. He sticks himself through and discovered a dark cave-like tunnel.

"It's a cave," Endymion said, "Maybe the singing person is in there. Come on." He took a harnessed strap and began guiding his horse through the dark tunnel. Motoki got off of his horse and took him through the cave, following Endymion.

The water drops from above the ceiling were heard as the prince and his friend cautiously strolled through the tunnel. Eventually, they saw a large light. They walked toward that light and were finally out of the cave. Then, they had discovered something really amazing. They had arrived in a beautiful flowery, grassy area where they are viewing up at a highest lone tower which was surrounded by trees and tall cliffs. And by that tower is a large waterfall.

"Wow," Endymion said in awe, "I never thought that this tower actually existed."

Motoki, who had made an uncomfortable face, commented, "I think I've seen this in one of the paintings before…"

"What do you mean?" Endymion asked.

"Well," Motoki said uneasily, "I've heard of a story about a witch who lives here. She was a nasty witch and they say that she's immortal. She had some kind of a special treasure that keeps her healthy. Maybe she still lives here. We should go home now." He started to head back until the prince grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Wait a second," Endymion said, "The singing voice is coming from that tower, and I can hear it."

They began to approach the tower a few feet away. Then suddenly, they both stopped as Endymion saw something –or someone- walking out on the balcony. The person who he was looking at was very, very beautiful. She looked very young and her hair is as golden as a sun. His heart was melted with love-struck as he listened to a very same voice he had heard before in the forest.

' _Lavender's blue, dilly, dilly, lavender's green_

 _When I am king, dilly, dilly, You shall be queen_

 _Who told you so, dilly, dilly, who told you so?_

 _'Twas my own heart, dilly, dilly, that told me so'_

Endymion had realized that this voice came from a lonely maiden who lives in a tower. Motoki looked up and saw her up there.

"Wait," Motoki said, "Who is that? Was she the one?"

"Maybe she's the witch you're talking about," Endymion commented with a grin.

Motoki made an embarrassing glance and replied, "I didn't exactly say that. She doesn't even look like a witch since witches are supposed to be frightful and ugly."

Endymion continued staring at the beautiful girl and said, "I wonder who she is. I've never seen her before. She's… she's so beautiful, and yet… she sounds sad."

"Maybe she's trapped up there," Motoki said.

Endymion looked around the tower for a door, but there wasn't any. Then, he discovered a large pile of rocks blocking a hole on a wall. He wondered if this would be an entrance.

Suddenly, he heard some small rock-rolling and loud grumbling coming from the cave. He quickly realized that someone is coming out of the cave.

"Quick, Motoki! Hide!" Endymion replied. He and his friend took their horses away from the tower. And they hid themselves behind the bushes as their horses were hidden in the shade under the trees.

Later that moment, they noticed a tall dark green hooded figure walking out of the cave. Endymion can see clearly underneath the hood that it was a woman. A pale cold-hearted woman.

Motoki quivered fearfully at the look of her face. "Oh, by the gods," he replied in a quiet whisper, "That's the witch they were talking about! We better leave now!"

"No," Endymion said, "I want to see what she's up to. Maybe she too lives in this tower with that girl."

The woman approached the tower, looked up at the balcony and replied, "Rapunzel! Rapunzel, let down your hair!"

Endymion and Motoki were puzzled by her bizarre phrase. What does that mean, and what on earth is she talking about?

But then, their questions were answered when they had discovered something else which was more amazing than a tall tower. They watched the beautiful maiden toss her long golden hair down to the bottom where the woman was standing. Then, the woman began to climb up on her hair until she made it to the balcony.

"Whoa…" Motoki replied with his jaw dropped, "Her hair is so long! No wonder why there aren't any doors here!"

Endymion stared up at the balcony, eyeing only on the beautiful girl. As she and the woman went inside the tower, he muttered to himself, remembering what she had called her, "Rapunzel… What a beautiful name… for a beautiful woman…"

Motoki heard him, but didn't understand what he was saying. "What did you say?"

Endymion turned to him and declared, "I want to see her."

"What?" Motoki replied.

"You heard me," Endymion said, "I want to see her."

"Who?" Motoki asked.

"Rapunzel, of course," the prince urged.

"Rapunzel?!" Motoki replied in disbelief, "I doubt she was called by that name."

"It is Rapunzel," Endymion said, "You saw that woman in green. And did you see her hair? Her hair is long and bright as a sun. I have to see her."

Motoki complained with a frustrated sigh, "That is a very bad idea! What if that girl is the witch's daughter?! What if she's as evil as her?!"

"Don't be ridiculous," Endymion said, "How could someone so innocent and lovely like her be as evil as a witch you told me about?"

"My father always tells me that beautiful women like that can be deceiving," Motoki said.

"Beryl is a deceiving woman to me," Endymion snapped, "But, not that girl… not Rapunzel. I'm going to see her tonight. And I shall remember what that woman says to get up to the tower."

Motoki sighed in defeat, "Whatever you say, Endymion, but I want you to be very careful."

"Don't worry," Endymion assured, "I'll be fine."

Then, the men decided to leave the area before the witch sees them. Before heading into the cave, Endymion looked up at the balcony one last time, seeing a small glimpse of a young maiden by the window. He made a smile and thought to himself, _I shall see you again, Rapunzel._

And with that, he took his horse and walked into the cave.

* * *

 **Note: Aw, so now Endymion discovered Rapunzel! I wonder how he's going to get to her. Thank you for reading and be sure to stay tuned for more chapters!**


	5. Difficulties

It was around late afternoon. Endymion and Motoki had arrived back at the castle grounds after exploring the land and experience many exciting areas they had discovered. Motoki had always noticed that the prince has not yet gotten the girl named Rapunzel out of his head. It was as if he was already falling in love with her. And it made him very worried.

Before he goes back to his household, he said to him, "Are you sure you're going back tonight?"

Endymion was snapped out of it and said to him, "Yes, I am. And I don't need you to follow me."

"That's fine," Motoki said, "I have to attend to my duties tonight anyways. Just be careful, please."

"I will," Endymion urged, "No need to repeat it."

After they say their farewells, they went their separate ways. Endymion was heading back to the castle until some of his armored guards went up to him.

"Your Highness," One of them said, "Your father is searching for you. He is waiting for you in the throne room."

Endymion sighed in annoyance, "Yes, I know. I'll be right there."

Then, his adopted sister Rei who was dressed in the fiery elegant gown came up to him with her ladies in waiting behind her. She was relived and satisfied to see her brother return safe and sound.

"Endymion, you're back," she told him.

"Hello, Rei," the prince said.

"I was worried about you," Rei said, "I'm glad that you're all right. But both stepmother and father are really furious with you."

Endymion sighed again in annoyance. He hated it when both of his parents' names were mentioned in his presence.

"Don't think I don't know that, dear sister," he told her, "I'll see to it if I could talk sense into them."

"Be careful what you say," Rei said, "You know father well. He wouldn't take no for an answer."

Endymion and Rei placed his horse in the stables and headed inside the castle. As they arrived at the throne room, Brandenberg was at the table, examining the maps with a small magnifying glass. And Greenlandite, the current queen was standing nobly (with a snobby expression) by him.

Though Brandenberg knew that Endymion was approaching him (which he obviously notice that he had just returned), he declared to him without looking at him, "Son, you are hereby confined to the castle grounds."

Endymion, glaring at that comment, snapped at him, "Why don't you throw me in the dungeon and put me in the iron maiden instead?"

Brandenberg tossed the glass down in anger and shouted at him, turning to him, "Do not question my authority, boy! I am in a foul position, and I shall not waste efforts to talk sense into you!"

"You're the one who doesn't talk sense, Father!" Endymion replied, "Is this ideal marriage of yours all that matters to you? Just because you signed that ridiculous contract for that fool Zircon?!"

Greenlandite wouldn't tolerate with the arguments, so she involved herself into the conversion by scolding the prince. "How dare you insult your own father? You are the crown Prince of the Golden Kingdom! Show some respect and be grateful that you're about to be wed to Princess Beryl."

Endymion turned his glaring face to his stepmother. She was getting on his nerves when she butts in a conversion between him and his father.

"Well, pardon me for being such a respectful heir, stepmother," the prince said spitefully.

"Endymion!" Brandenberg replied.

"She didn't need to be involving herself in a conversion like this, father!" Endymion replied, "And marrying an arrogant rude princess doesn't make every person in this room very happy!"

Rei and Greenlandite were staring at him silently, but Brandenberg broke the silence, saying to him lowly, "The Crocoite Kingdom is one of the richest lands in the world and I will not have your rebellious stubbornness ruin the peace between us. The debt shall be paid and all will be according to plan. You will marry Beryl in twelve moons by your 21st birthday, or I shall give you a merciless sentence."

Endymion chuckled with sarcasm, "What are you going to do? Chain me? Lock me up in the well pits until I starve to death?"

Brandenberg didn't know what to threaten him with. But then suddenly, he said, "I shall have to deny you the crown and continue living forever! Or perhaps I could strip up of your title!"

Endymion was used to these threats like that, so he stood up to his father and replied, "Very good to know! And I have to agree! I never wanted any of it anyways!"

With that, he angrily stormed off, leaving his family bewildered and a little shocked. He turned to Rei and said, "You talk to him. He's your brother."

Rei sighed reluctantly and walked out of the throne room to follow him.

Greenlandite walked up to her husband and told him, "I suggest, dear husband, you should summon our trusted advisor. Perhaps she may help you with your situations with your son."

"Yes, you're right, darling," Brandenberg said, "I'll have a messenger to deliver our urgent letter to her immediately."

Greenlandite nodded silently and strolled off, leaving her husband in much deep thought.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the tower in the forest, Rapunzel was commanded to cook some supper for her mother before she departed for one of her journeys. She was cooking Gothel some warm carrot stew with spices, garlic and onions.

While the maiden was making dinner, Gothel gazed into her precious mirror again. She turned to Rapunzel to make sure she wasn't noticing her talking to a magic mirror. Then, the witch turned back to the mirror, placed her hand on the glass and muttered, "Mirror, mirror, show me my true future. Show me that I can still remain beautiful and young forever."

The mirror heard her usual request and showed her lovely reflected self. The same elegant form she was expecting to see. Gothel had made a satisfying smile for a moment, but then, her reflection was short-lived and the mirror showed her something else. It showed the witch the image of Rapunzel in the flower fields. It was as if it was telling her that her daughter was a lot more beautiful than her. It was a same image as she was shown earlier. The figure in the black cloak came up to her and embraced her. Seeing them in love is making Gothel really furious and jealous. But something else was coming up. Behind the couple was a large bright white moon. They looked at it and coming out of the moon was a lovely goddess in the glamorous white gown and holding in her hands was a golden crown with a pink gem on it. The goddess flew toward Rapunzel and smiled at her. When she was about to place a crown on the maiden's head…

Gothel swung her hand in anger, not knowing that she had swiped a flower vase off of the table. The breaking sound of the vase on the floor had startled Rapunzel.

The golden-haired maiden turned to her mother with a worried face and replied, "Mother, what happened? Did something break?"

Gothel spun her head to her daughter and shouted with a hateful expression on her face, "Shut your mouth and clean it up, you ungrateful creature!"

Rapunzel was shocked and frightened to hear such words coming from her mother's lips. It was hurtful and offensive. Not to mention, unreasonable to be called an ungrateful creature. Though she did take those name-callings personally in the depressing way, she did obey her mother's orders and picked up the broken vase pieces with a broom and a dust pan. White cleaning up, she did have a few tears coming from her eyes. She was yelled at by Gothel from time to time for minor mistakes she made, but this time was unfair. Why would her mother yell at her daughter for no reason and why was she called an ungrateful creature? Did she really do wrong to tick her off?

Gothel saw the tears on Rapunzel's face as she was beginning to realize what she had said to her daughter. Though she does not show it, she does have sympathy for her. The witch walked up to Rapunzel and embraced her from behind.

Rapunzel was a little startled by the embrace and became puzzled of her mother's actions.

"Oh, my dear sweet Rapunzel," Gothel said in the apologetic tone, "Don't look so glum. Mommy was just not feeling well after all of these journeys she had endured. I would love to stay and keep you company for your birthday, but I'm afraid I cannot make it at this time."

"Oh," Rapunzel said in a discouraged tone, "I understand, Mother."

Usually, Gothel had been empathized with Rapunzel most of her days, but to the witch, she made herself satisfied. As if she wanted to teach her own daughter a harsh lesson. To her, it was all about domination and over-possessive on her and showing her who's the fairest of all the land.

Other than pretending to cheer Rapunzel up, Gothel intends to discourage her with made-up accusations, even if she sounded serious. But this time, she calmed herself down and embraced her sorrowful daughter.

It was unfortunate for Rapunzel for be by herself for her birthday just like every year. But she was happy to see her little animal friends on her birthday since they visited her all the time. But she was really sad that Gothel would not be home for her birthday. Unknown to the golden-haired girl, Gothel only avoided Rapunzel's birthday, so she could get away from her because she was angry and envious at her daughter for growing up so graciously. According to Grandma Lana, Eiji and Daisuke, they never told Rapunzel this since she's a sensitive young woman, but they believe that by the look of the witch's face, Gothel really despises her with all of her soul.

* * *

Later on, after Rapunzel and her mother finished eating dinner, it was nearly sunset. Gothel had packed her belongings in her backpack. And she had decided that this time she shall take her precious mirror with her.

"Rapunzel, dear," Gothel said, "Could you please get Mommy's violet purse of her drawer?"

Rapunzel obeyed and walked over to the drawer by the tall white dresser. She slides one drawer open and found a small violet pouch which was decorated with tiny black diamonds. She handed it over to her mother and Gothel opened the purse and sticks the opening to the mirror. There was a magic yellow beam flowing out of the pouch, surrounding the mirror. Then, the mirror disappeared into the purse and Gothel immediately closed it.

Rapunzel was about to question her mother why she wanted to take the mirror, but for once, she decided not to. She was glad that Gothel decided to take the mirror with her. She had always hated it. It was giving her goosebumps with strange visions and she does not know why her mother was very obsessed with it.

With a small pouch in her green cloak and her backpack on her back, Gothel turned to Rapunzel and said, "Let your hair down, dear. I do not know when I'll be back, but I'll try to come back in a couple of weeks."

Rapunzel nodded, puts her hair on the hook and lets the rest fall to the bottom of the tower. Gothel kissed her cheek and embraced her daughter one last time. "I love you, dear." She said.

"I love you too, mother," Rapunzel said, hugging back, "Be careful."

"I will," Gothel said, "You be safe here."

Rapunzel nodded silently with a smile.

Gothel began climbing down her hair. As soon as she reaches to the bottom, she began to walk toward the cave, exiting the area. Unknown to her, she was watched by a figure who wore a same colored cloak as her.

Endymion removed his hood and looked up at the tower.

It had been before sunset since the prince had informed his adopted sister that he was about to embark another journey from the palace.

After the unfriendly argument with his parents, Endymion stormed off to his bed chambers and paced back and forth in his anger, letting his thoughts out. Rei who had been following him entered his chambers and tried to comfort him.

"Endymion," Rei said, "Please, just calm yourself."

He sternly turned to Rei and replied, "How could I calm myself down if Stepmother and Father don't understand how I truly feel? I don't want to be forced into marriage."

"You always have rights, Endymion," Rei told him, "But it won't be easy."

"Of course I do," Endymion told her, "I just won't do it. I may not care what will happen to the kingdom at this breaking point, but I will not marry Beryl with or without Father's consent."

Rei sat down on his bed and watched him walked to the window with his arms crossed.

"You must remember that you were born in privilege," she said, "I may not want to mention this much, but your Father is a great man. Try not to hold such long dire grudges against him."

Endymion turned to her and said softly, "I know, Rei. You were grateful to him since he adopted you. I'll try not to make offense of him in front of you. I've already caused enough problems as it is."

Rei nodded speechlessly with her head looking to the ground.

Then, Endymion walked over to his nightstand and swiped up one red rose from a vase of rose bundles, placing it gently inside of his green cloak. Since he began to notice that it was getting dark soon, he decided to pay a visit to Rapunzel in the tower.

Rei watched him and asked, "What are you doing? Is that rose for Beryl?"

"No," Endymion said in a disgusted tone, "It's for… someone else."

Rei's dark eyes were widened. "Someone else? You mean… you have met another woman? Who is she?"

Endymion had made a smirk and said, "Well… I didn't really meet her. I just happen to… notice her."

Rei didn't quite comprehend what he was talking about, but she repeatedly asked, "Tell me. Who is she? What's her name?"

Endymion turned to his bedroom door. He hesitated when she asked him again. He looked down to the floor, thinking about that same long golden-haired maiden in the tall tower. She was so beautiful and innocent, yet she was lonely and sad. The prince easily remembered the witch's phrase to enter the tower by calling her sweet name.

Endymion turned his head to Rei and simply answered with a smile, "Rapunzel." With that, he spun around and raced out of his room, leaving his sister alone.

Rei was left bewildered with that response. "Rapunzel, huh?" she muttered to herself. Then, she made a smile, thinking that maybe Endymion may have found someone who he can actually like or better yet love. So, she decided to keep it a secret from her family and wait for her brother to tell his story.

Endymion had managed to sneak out of the castle before suppertime and took his horse out of the stables. He mounted on it and began riding off away from the castle. Unknown to him, he was being watched by his glaring stepmother from the window. She was agitated that he had ran away to avoid the attendance with his future wife and would be father-in-law again. While it was light, the prince remembered where to go through the forests and the fields. It took him a while to find the same path where he and Motoki took this morning. He was lost a few times, but as soon as he reached the same pond where he witnesses the frogs mating, he now remembered where to go since he last heard Rapunzel's voice. He went down on the path and discovered the vine-covered entrance. He went through the dark cave and arrived by the tall tower. It was getting darker soon, so he had to act quickly before he could think of another way to avoid the witch who lives in the tower with an innocent girl.

Endymion hid himself behind the bushes as soon as Rapunzel's long hair was tossed down to the bottom. He sees Gothel in the green cloak climbing down. He lowered himself down further so she wouldn't see him.

Gothel walked into the cave and disappeared into the darkness.

Endymion wanted to go up to the tower to greet Rapunzel, but he decided to wait until it is dark enough and he would know that the witch is fully gone.

Later, as soon as the sun went down and the sky began to turn dark, Endymion arose from the bushes. He looked into the cave to make sure that Gothel doesn't come back and he wouldn't get caught. He then turned to the tower and approached it. He placed his hood over his head and proceeded to the bottom of the tower. He looked up to the balcony and cleared his throat. At first, he didn't remember what the old hag says to get up to the tower, but as he thought deeply, he remembered her name well. Then, he suddenly recalls of hearing her commanding the maiden to throw her hair down so she could climb it.

Endymion had made sure to cover himself with a green cloaked hood, so the maiden wouldn't see him at first. Then, he attempted the same voice as the witch except that he had a little deeper voice. "Rapunzel, Rapunzel, let down your hair!"

Inside the tower, Rapunzel was reading a book on a red burgundy chair. She was clearing her mind after what happened with her mother today. Lana, Daisuke and Eiji were having a dinner at their own small table. They were eating pieces of Swiss cheese, bread and soup that the golden-haired girl had made for them. Then, they heard a voice, yelling from below of the tower. "Rapunzel, Rapunzel, let down your hair!"

Rapunzel turned to the balcony with curiosity. The voice nearly sounded like Gothel, but it was different.

"Wait a minute?! She's back already?!" Eiji replied.

"Maybe she forgot something," Daisuke said simply.

"That's odd," Rapunzel said, rising up from the chair, "Mother had just departed earlier. I wonder what's wrong. And why does she sound different?"

"Perhaps she's sick," Lana said with a shrug, "I think you should help her."

Rapunzel nodded uneasily. She walked to the balcony and looked down, seeing a green hooded figure below, though it was too dark to tell. She was beginning to worry about her mother for she could be sick or injured, so she placed her tresses on the hook and lets the rest fly down. While the figure was climbing up, Rapunzel was preparing a chair and a glass of water as fast as she could. Then, she heard a stomp which had seized her for a bit. Gothel was usually a slow climber, but this time, something was not right. Since when Gothel climbed up so fast?

But she brushes that thought of and began turning to the figure. "Mother, you came back than I expected. Are you feeling all right?" But this time, she did not see her own mother. She was dumbfounded to see a different figure before her own eyes.

The tall figure removed his green cloak, revealing himself to be Prince Endymion. Rapunzel had dropped the glass of water on the carpet, staring in shock and bewildered at him.

Even the small animals that had been hiding in their stations were amazed to see a stranger in her home.

Prince Endymion had been staring into her beautiful blue eyes in fascination for a while as Rapunzel stared back at him. Suddenly, the golden-haired maiden became so frightened, she started to run from him.

* * *

 **Note: Whoo. Endymion had finally met Rapunzel! But poor Rapunzel is so afraid of him. What will he do to comfort her? Find out in the next chapter. Stay tuned. Please read and review!**


	6. First Meeting

"No, wait! Come back!" Endymion replied to the maiden. He watched her running up the stairs, dragging her long hair behind. At first he thought about taking a bundle of hair to pull her to him, but that would frighten her even more. So, he decided to follow her up, carefully stepping over her braided locks.

Rapunzel arrived in her room and was about to head up to the rooftop, but Endymion rushing in the room, replied louder, "Rapunzel, stop!"

The golden-haired maiden stopped halfway on the stairs. Her body began to tremble when she realized that he had called her by her name. She doesn't understand how he had found her in the tower. She thought that her mother told her that she would be safe from those who would use her for her magical hair.

She did hear him and obeyed, but she didn't want to face him.

Endymion, seeing how scared she was, told her in a soft calm voice, "Don't run off. It's ok. I won't hurt you. I promise. Will you please come down?"

Rapunzel slowly turned her head to him and sees that the prince was offering her his hand. She was tempted to take it, but she doesn't know if she would. She wishes that her friends would do something to defend her.

The little critters arrived at the scene, seeing the prince with Rapunzel. Daisuke, who doesn't take kindly to strangers, wanted to go after him, but Eiji stopped him, by grabbing him and holding him to him.

"Let me at him! Let me at him!" the chipmunk replied, struggling in the squirrel's arms.

"Wait," Lana said, "Just watch."

Rapunzel had been staring at the prince for a while with a frightened face. At first, she wouldn't say anything to him, because she was nervous. Endymion had been giving her a kind friendly face which she had never seen before. Aside from her friends, she never thought that someone as brave as the prince would actually come up to the tower just to see her while Gothel was absent. She wasn't sure how he did though.

Rapunzel gulped silently and asked, "Who are you, and how do you know my name?"

Endymion was somehow struck by the sound of her beautiful voice. It echoed through his mind as he remembered the same singing voice he had heard earlier today.

In a shaky demanding tone, Rapunzel repeated the question, "Who are you, and how do you know my name?"

Endymion was in a trace of how lovely she was underneath the moonlight that beamed out of the rooftop. But after hearing her question, he took a minute before responding, "My name is Endymion."

"Endymion," Rapunzel said in a nervous impressed voice. She was continuing to tremble, looking at him. She was hoping that he would leave eventually. But even if he does, he may come back with someone else who also wanted to use her. So, she doesn't know what to do with a stranger in her home. She does not trust him at all.

Endymion had seen many maidens in the land, but Rapunzel is a most speculator being of all. Even more beautiful than his stepmother and Beryl. But he was still acknowledged that she was frightened of him in her home. So, he decided to comfort her with assuring words.

"Listen," Endymion said, "I know you're scared and I apologize. I'll tell you how I got here if you come down and sit with me. You don't have to say anything."

"But how do I know you won't do something bad to me?" Rapunzel asked cautiously.

"Is there a way to trust me?" Endymion asked.

"Well…" Rapunzel responded uneasily, "Do you still promise you won't hurt me or take me away?"

Endymion instantly kneeled on his knee on the floor and bowed his head before her which made Rapunzel puzzled. "I did promise before, but I shall say it again. I promise not to hurt you and to take you away unreasonably. My word as a gentleman."

Rapunzel stared at him for a while, taking her a while to answer. He seemed like an honest young man. And though he appeared dangerous, his voice and face are much friendlier than she thought. She responded with a sigh, "Very well. I'll listen."

Endymion rose up from the ground and once again offered her his hand. Rapunzel hesitated at first, but as soon as she takes his hand, she had a sudden feeling of her skin becoming warm. Her heart was melting greatly as her face was turning blushing red. In her life, she had never met a male being before, and already she was turning shy.

Endymion saw this and smiled at her. Rapunzel smiled back at him. The animals were watching them in awe (except for Daisuke who was either distrusting or jealous toward the prince).

They went into the living room area where they were seated on the separated fabric couches. Rapunzel only sat across him, just to be safe. Endymion gave her personal space so she wouldn't get too uncomfortable.

The golden-haired maiden was nervous at first, but she took a deep breath and bravely asked the prince, "So, um… how did you get here?"

Endymion began to explain, "I know it sounded odd. But this morning, I was riding with a friend of mine on horseback."

Rapunzel had been hearing about horses in the books, but had never seen one. She wanted to interrupt, but she lets him continue.

"When we were freshening up by the pond," Endymion continued, "I have heard the most beautiful sound. Something that I have never heard before, yet I know that melody from long ago. It sounded so lovely. I followed it toward the cave, went through the tunnel, and discovered this tower."

Rapunzel's heart was sunk. She was beginning to realize that her beautiful voice had unexpectedly attracted a stranger. What has she done to deserve this? If Gothel finds out about it, she would be in big trouble.

"You… you actually heard me singing?" she wondered.

"Yes, I did," Endymion said, "I saw you at the balcony. Then, there was a woman in a green cloak coming toward the tower. I saw what she was doing and… your hair… wow… it's very, very long. It's remarkable."

Rapunzel clutched some of her golden locks toward her neck. She was shaking when the prince mentioned her magical hair. She doesn't know if she could trust him if he was here to use her and her hair to make money. However, she did remember the promise he had made her as a gentlemen. So, she let him continue his explanation.

"I saw the woman commanded you to throw down your hair," Endymion said, "And that's how I learn about you. I know your name now. I wanted to see you after she was gone. So, I waited around sunset until she was gone so I can tell you this. You have a most beautiful voice I've ever heard. The song that you sang reminded me of a lullaby my mother used to sing to me when I was a little boy. It brings back so many memories."

Rapunzel stared at him, feeling guilty of allowing Endymion in tower by accident, but she does felt appreciated when he loved the song Lavender's Blue. A better compliment from him than from her mother. And also, she was amazed to hear that someone other than her mother and her animal friends really loved admired her voice

"So tell me," Endymion said, concluding his story, "What's a lovely young lady like you doing here? Is this your home?"

Rapunzel blushed a bit with a puzzled expression when she was called lovely. Gothel had never told her how beautiful she was, not ever since she was born. She wanted to tell Endymion everything, but she doesn't know if she could tell him about her magical hair. She did still not trust him because to her, he may use her for money just as Gothel claimed that her father nearly did. So, she decided to tell him a little bit of herself at a time, before she was ready to reveal her ability. That is if she would tell him at all.

"I would tell you," Rapunzel said, "I would like to tell you everything, but… part of me you don't understand…"

Endymion stared at her with a curious expression. He then said in assuring tone, "You don't have to tell me everything if you're still afraid. I wanted to know how you ended up here."

Rapunzel hesitated at first, but then she took a minute to think about it before she began to explain. "I had been living here for nearly fifteen years. My mother raised me on her own."

"That woman in a green cloak is your mother, is she?" Endymion asked.

"Y-yes," Rapunzel answered uneasily, "She told me about the outside world and people out there are very cruel and wicked. She told me about what my father was about to do to me, and she saved my life and we ended up here."

Endymion looked at her with a concerned look. "What did your father try to do to you?" he asked.

Rapunzel lowered her head in sorrow, not saying anything else. She didn't really want to tell him about her hair. Endymion saw it and sighed, "I'm sorry… you don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I'll listen to anything you say. As a friend."

Rapunzel looked at him after saying that. "Friend?" she wondered.

"Yes," Endymion said, "Friend. Do you have any friends?"

"Well..." Rapunzel said, "Not really. The only friends I have are the animals. Little birds, squirrels, mice and chipmunks. But not… any actual friend."

Endymion gazed at her with a sympathized look. He began to notice of how lonely she is and couldn't even imagine how much solitude she was embracing all these years. He was nearly reminded of how alone he was, but he still thinks about Rei and Motoki who still support him in his matter of needs.

"Your mother comes back every day, does she?" Endymion asked.

"No, not really every day," Rapunzel said, "Sometimes she comes back in a couple of days. Or weeks. Or perhaps months… who knows. I'm worried for her safety. She mostly tells me when she comes back. But as long as I'm here, she knows that I'm safe. Yet… I feel isolated… She said she won't be here for my sixteenth birthday. Just like every year… But I won't complain much. It's ok. I'm used to it."

Endymion felt really bad for her. He looked into her sapphire eyes and began to believe her. It was almost her sixteenth birthday and her mother is missing out. How messed up is that?

Endymion made a determined grin at her and stood up slowly. "Well, Rapunzel, I am feeling sorry for you. And I would be more than happy to befriend you. I would like to come back here every day to visit you."

Rapunzel said to him in a frantic tone, "Wait, I don't know. What if my mother finds out you've been here? I don't want you to get hurt."

"Don't worry," Endymion said, "I'll manage. You should too. That way, we should be able to see other. Oh, yes! I forgot. I have something for you."

"For.. for me?" Rapunzel asked.

Endymion reached into his cloak and took out a red rose. He offered it to the golden-haired maiden who was surprised to view such a beautiful delicate flower in front of her.

"A… rose?" she asked, "I've read it in the books a couple of times, but I've… I've never received a rose before… It's so… pretty."

"Now, you know what it's like to receive a rose as a gift," Endymion said with a smile, "It is from a friend who is willing to listen to you and to keep our meeting a secret between us."

Rapunzel smiled back with a blush and takes it. She moved it under her nose and sniffed it. The fragrance smelled so heavenly. She couldn't help but to smile as her heart melted with a joyous wonder. She looked up to the prince and said, "Thank you very much." Then, she replied, "Oh, my goodness! I'm sorry!"

"What?" Endymion asked.

"Are you hungry?" Rapunzel asked, "I've wasted so much time fearing you and I have forgotten to offer you something to eat."

Endymion chuckled at her comment. It seemed that she wasn't too afraid of him any longer.

"Please, have a seat by the table," Rapunzel said, standing up and went over to the stove.

Endymion seated by the dinner table, watching the maiden warming up the stew in the pot by the fire.

"Since I have not yet eaten supper, I may as well have some of yours," the prince told her.

Rapunzel giggled as she attended the fire by throwing a couple of wood in the furnace.

While she was cooking, Endymion suddenly said, "May I ask you something?"

Rapunzel turned to him and answered, "Yes? What is it?"

Endymion stood up and stared at the crescent moon mark on her forehead curiously. It looked familiar, yet he had never seen it before.

"That crescent moon mark on your forehead," the prince said, "Where did you get that?"

Rapunzel placed her hand on the mark on her head. It had been a while since someone mentioned a mark on her head. Gothel had always told her it was a burden since she was little. But the maiden hardly began to explain, "Well… I was told that… my father put this on me for some reason. As if… it was a pricing mark… I was… I was about to be sold."

Endymion's eyes were widened a bit. "Sold? Were you… a bondage slave in a sexual matter?"

"No," Rapunzel said, shaking her head, "He... he just wanted to sell me… for something special, but I can't tell you more than that."

Endymion said to her, "Oh… yes… I'm sorry… but… to me, I'm not really sure about the pricing mark matter."

"What do you mean?" Rapunzel asked.

"Well," Endymion said, "I had thought for sure that it could be your birthmark. As if you were born in somewhere else other than Earth."

Rapunzel looked down in much deep thought. The prince had made a point. The marking price that looked like a crescent moon doesn't make sense at all. But Gothel says so herself. She doesn't know what to believe.

Rapunzel turned to Endymion and asked, "I am quite certain that it could be a pricing mark for all I know… Mother did say that it is permanent; it won't come off, but… I still do not understand it."

Endymion said to her with a grin, "Would you like me to research about it? If so, then do you have any books about it?"

"What kind of books do you need?" Rapunzel asked.

"A study of astronomy," Endymion answered, "Theories about the moon."

Rapunzel sadly said, "No, I don't. Mother said I shouldn't read them. Especially about the moon. She says the moon is evil and demons came from there. Especially on the full moon."

Endymion was a little annoyed by the mention of Gothel. So, he honestly said, "Rapunzel, I mean no offence, but your mother sounded paranoid."

Rapunzel was a little surprised when he said it, but for some reason, she had to agree with him. Mostly, Gothel was mostly paranoid.

"None taken," the maiden simply said, "I always notice it. I'm used to it."

She continued stirring the food as Endymion took his seat back. As soon as she finishes warming up the soup, she pours it in a clean bowl with a spoon and gave it to Endymion. She had also brought before him a spoon and a half of loaf of bread.

The prince blows on the soup and took a sip with a spoon. Rapunzel watched him worriedly because he may not like the taste of it depends on how well she cooks. As soon as he swallowed it, he looked at her with a smile. "This is a really good soup."

"Really?" she asked excitedly.

"No one at my home made a soup like this one," Endymion explained, "As edible and well-made."

Rapunzel hesitated to ask him a certain question, but she gathered some thought and wondered, "Where do you live?"

Endymion had been comforting her at this very moment, he had forgotten to tell her who he really was. He looked up to her and said, "Do you really want to know where I live?"

Rapunzel nodded.

Endymion took a deep sigh and answered, "I live at the castle. Not really too far from here."

Rapunzel became dumbfounded. She had no idea he was from the castle on the hill that she usually viewed on certain beautiful days.

"At the castle?" she exclaimed, "Then… are you… an apprentice?"

Endymion chuckled. That must means no.

"A servant? A cook?"

Each guess was making Endymion chuckle a bit. Rapunzel was really funny at guessing.

"A knight?"

"Getting warmer," Endymion said with a grin.

Rapunzel continued, "A general?... A duke?...Wait… Are you… actually…"

"Yes?" Endymion asked.

"A prince?" Rapunzel replied.

The cunning prince nodded his head. "You are correct. I am the prince."

Rapunzel couldn't believe it. Not only she let a stranger in the tower by accident unknowingly, but she is actually talking to a Crown Prince of the Golden Kingdom himself!

"Oh, my goodness!" she replied, "Why... why didn't you tell me you're a prince?"

"Well," Endymion said, "I know you unexpectedly. And now you know me unexpectedly. Besides, I was thinking that if I told you who I was, it wasn't that important. Each woman I met, they were attracted to me literally. Especially, my so-called fiancée."

Rapunzel stared at him with a blank expression. "Fiancée? Then… are you getting married?"

Endymion sighed disappointedly and explained, "Well, I'm forced to. The princess who I'm wedded to is from another kingdom, and already I couldn't tolerate with her behavior. My adopted sister and my friend even don't like her. My father and stepmother, however, insisted I should marry, but I never wanted to."

"Have you thought about telling them how you feel?" Rapunzel asked.

"I did," Endymion responded, "But they won't listen. My sister and my friend are the only ones who supported me. Everyone else… well, they all think I should marry that woman. But I will not. I don't want to because I don't love her."

Rapunzel was feeling sympathized for him the way he did for her when she was lonely. She sat by him and said to him, "Then, I don't think you should marry her if she doesn't make you happy."

Endymion turned to her with a little dumbfounded look. Aside from Rei and Motoki, he had never heard anyone else telling him some kind words.

"If you have found the right woman who will love you and will do anything to make you happy as long as you make her happy," Rapunzel assured, "Then, you should have that right to marry her. Not the princess who wouldn't make you happy."

Endymion smiled at her and said, "You know. You're the third person who told me not to marry her. And I must admit you are right. I should marry the one who is willing to make me happy as much as I should make her happy. Rapunzel, thank you so much."

The golden-haired maiden made a little giggle with a blush. "I did try my best."

As soon as he finished his supper, Endymion stood up and declared, "It is getting late. I must go back before my father and stepmother would send the guards in the kingdom hunting me down."

Rapunzel was a little disappointed that he had to leave already. At first, she wanted him to leave because she was afraid of him, but as she was getting to know him a little better, she didn't want him to. She blurted out worriedly as he made his way to the balcony, "When will you come back?"

Endymion was seized by the sound of her voice and turned to her. Before answering her question, he asked, "When is your birthday?"

Rapunzel asked, "In four days' time."

Endymion nodded with a smile.

"If you wish me to," he said to her, "Then I will come for your birthday."

"You will?" Rapunzel said with her face brightened up with hope.

"Yes," Endymion answered, "Not only that. But I will come back here tomorrow. I shall bring you the books about the Solar System and Elysion. Will afternoon sound all right to you?"

Rapunzel thought about it for a moment. She was worried that her mother may come back at that time, but then, she may have an idea that may work or not. "I shall send you a message on a blue bird in the morning. My friends will keep an eye out on my mother in case she comes back."

Endymion looked at Rapunzel strangely at first because she believes that her friends are all animals, but after discovering her spending many, many years in the isolated tower, he decided to go along with it.

"I will be waiting for your friend," the prince told her, "Let us meet again, Rapunzel."

The golden-haired maiden nodded with agreement. "Let us meet again, Your highness."

Endymion chuckled and said, "No need to address me like that. Just call me… Endymion."

Rapunzel smiled at him and said, "Endymion…"

The prince looked down to the bottom of the tower and asked, "How do I get down?"

Rapunzel was a little distracted by his friendliness, but then she was snapped out of it and walked over to the hook. "You go the same way when you came in," she told him, tying her tresses to the hook. She then tossed her hair down. Endymion was amazed of what she had showed him. He turned to her and said with a smile, "Rapunzel… I shall see you tomorrow."

Rapunzel nodded and said, "I'll be waiting for you."

After a heartfelt farewell, Endymion carefully held onto her hair and began climbing down. Rapunzel looked down at him, making sure that he doesn't fall. He was a little slower at climbing down than he was climbing up. Soon after reaching down to the bottom, he looked up at Rapunzel one last time and waved at her.

The golden-haired maiden waved back. The prince then retrieved his horse, mounted it and began to ride off into the caves. Rapunzel watched him depart before she headed back inside the tower. She couldn't believe for a first time ever, she had made a new human friend. A male friend, that is. She dreamingly waddled over to a couch and landed her back on it, sighing in satisfaction.

Eiji, Daisuke and Lana who had been watching the whole thing, came out of their hiding and applauded of congratulations for her.

"Hey, hey, there she is!" Eiji replied, "All right, Rapunzel! Look at you!"

"At first, I was about to give him rabies," Daisuke said, "But he looked ok to me."

Eiji was given an annoyed look. "Daisuke, you don't have rabies… You're not mad, but you're an idiot."

Lana scowled at Eiji and Daisuke, "Both of you stop that." She then turned to Rapunzel. "So, Rapunzel dear, you made a new friend. How are you feeling about it?"

"Well…" Rapunzel muttered, but it was loud enough for Lana to hear, "The first time I saw him… he looked dangerous… but the way he talks softly and his eyes… glued to mine…. He was… very… nice." She was about to say handsome but she decided not to.

"Will there be a time when you'll tell him about your hair?" the elderly mouse asked.

Rapunzel thought about it for a moment and then responded, "When the time comes… I may will… but right now… I do not know… I wanted to trust him as he could trust me…

"Now, I must to go to bed."

"Very well," Lana said, "Good night."

"Good night, Rapunzel," Eiji and Daisuke said together.

"Good night, everyone," Rapunzel said. Before she nearly went to her room, Lana seized her by calling her name. "Rapunzel?"

The golden-haired maiden turned to the elderly mouse. "Yes, Grandma Lana?"

Lana smiled at her and told her, "The boys and I will help you befriend the boy in any way we could. We shall convince the birds to help you deliver your message to him."

Rapunzel made a grateful smile to her and said, "Thank you very much. You too, Eiji and Daisuke."

The critters' faces turned red.

"Daw, it was nothing," Daisuke chuckled.

Rapunzel chuckled with them. She was very fortunate to have loyal friends like them, despite for a fact they were quite very small.

"Well now," she said, "Pleasant dreams." She went inside her bedroom and sat down on the bed, thinking deeply about Endymion. Lana perhaps may have a point. Sooner or later, the prince may eventually find out about her magical healing hair. But the maiden was still troubled for assuming that he may kidnap her and sell her for money. But she was assured by the prince himself he wouldn't hurt her nor would he take her away for no reason.

All Rapunzel could do for now is getting to know him better one day at a time.

* * *

 **Note: Prince Endymion is true to his word, but will Rapunzel be convinced enough to trust him completely? And does Daisuke really have rabies? (Nah, just joking!) I hope you enjoy this chapter. Stay tuned for a next chapter!**


	7. Hoping to Meet Her Again

The sound of the church bell in the village was heard from afar. It had rung eleven times, meaning that it is now eleven o'clock.

Endymion had ridden back to his castle on his horse and cautiously approached the grounds, noticing the passing guards at their different posts. He knew that he had missed dinner with his family and his would-be fiancée. Not that he cared about it, but he had assumed he may get lectured about his absence once more. He placed his stallion in the stable and went inside. He remembered what Rapunzel had told him about the moon mark on her forehead. It's impossible for it to be a permanent pricing mark, so something about her is familiar. It was as if he recalled some of the stories that his late mother told him. Like some stories and theories about the Solar System, including the moon, and the people who used to live there. Knowing that his mother is no longer with him to help him in that matter, he decided to go to the library for answers.

Endymion quietly went to the library with his lantern, searching around for some particular books he wanted to read about. The library was one of the biggest rooms around the castle. The book selves that were inserted to the walls were as tall as the stoned temple poles. There were one or two ladders each by the corners of two dozen selves that were equally leveled few feet high up more than the second floor. To reach the second floor which had a balcony to view the library, you had to walk up the golden metal stairs from either the left side or the right side.

The window curtains were still opened, letting the moonlight shined through the glass to lightened parts of the library, while the rest was left in darkness. Endymion looked around with his lantern. He had examined history, geographic maps, poems, fiction, and nonfiction and so on. It took him at least around thirty minutes to walk carefully and quietly in the darkness, until he had been to the science section. He examined the titles on the thick side covers to see which one had more moon theories. He wanted to take them to Rapunzel, so she may research about her moon mark. The books have more of the planet histories and theories than the moon do. Endymion then began to take the books out of the shelves and lined one book on top of another in one pile. He took out seven. Two of the books were large and thick due to many pages as the other five were also thick but slightly thin with fewer pages.

Before he proceeded to pick up the books, he heard a soft thump sound from behind. He spun around and discovered Rei with a lantern next to her. He was surprised that he didn't hear her following him.

"Rei?" Endymion replied, "What-what are you doing here?"

"I thought I could ask you the same thing," Rei said, "You weren't at dinner, but I have foreseen you coming to this place. Where were you?"

Endymion felt irritated. "Are you lecturing me? If you are, did Father tell you to do so?"

"He didn't ask me," Rei said honestly, "I was worried. Father and Stepmother were already upset with you. Even Beryl wanted to know where you are."

"So what if they do?" Endymion snapped softly, "They never should've thought of that before they talked me into marrying Beryl."

"I understand how you feel," Rei said, "But at least, you should come to meals with our family every once and a while. It doesn't have to be all the time."

"I appreciate your concern, Rei," Endymion told her, "But right now, things are complicated. Marrying Beryl is not that important to me. I have other things to intend."

The prince began to pick up the books from the bottom with one arm and carrying the lantern with the other hand. Before he passes the princess, Rei instantly took some of the books from the top and stared at him with a smirk.

"Leaving me out of your business you're not," she told him, "Perhaps I can be useful for your little research you're poking your nose about."

Endymion looked at her blankly. He didn't even flinch of her taking the books. He broke the silence.

"You would tell anyone about this?" he asked.

Rei shook her head. "I won't tell. I promise."

Endymion smiled at her and began walking with her to his chambers. They were both quiet as they walked together in the dark halls. They noticed that there were no soldiers guarding at the doors. They noticed outside the window that most of them were outside on the castle towers, marching back and forth. Some of them were standing outside in the dark, keeping their eyes out for any threats or intruders.

Endymion and Rei had finally arrived at the prince's bed chambers. As Endymion closed the door, Rei placed the books on his desk. He placed the rest of the books by the others. The fires in the lanterns were put out and Rei lit the candles to brighten the desk area. She sat by her brother and looked at the titles of the books. When looking at them, she was a little puzzled. She wondered why the prince was picking out the books about the astronomy. She turned to him who was starting to look through the pages and asked, "What are all these books for? Since when you're interested in astronomy?"

Endymion made a glance at Rei before turning back to the book. "You want to know?"

"Yes?" Rei answered.

Endymion took a deep breath. He dislikes admitting his secrets to anyone. However, since Rei was one of the people who he trusts, he decided to tell her about his experiences in the woods and his encounter with Rapunzel.

"I have met someone," he explained.

Rei turned to him with a curious look and said in awe, "Really? Is that so? Who is she?"

Endymion blushes and turned his head to the book. "Well… she's… a lot… different. She's very different from the other girls I know."

"How different is she?" Rei asked.

"Well," Endymion said uneasily, "Something about her… is distracting me… It was as if she wasn't an ordinary girl."

"Ordinary girl, I see," Rei said, "So, what makes you think she wasn't ordinary?"

"She has a crescent moon mark on her forehead," Endymion explained, "She claims that it was a customized pricing mark. She was about to be sold off for some reason. But I believe that this girl was born with it. Perhaps she was from another land or another world."

Rei began to think about what the prince had explained to her. She turned her head away from him and looked at the book that she had placed her hands on. She opened the book and had been turning the pages. The book was about the observations and prophecies foretold by the priests from many years ago. Rei had read it before once. But she does not recall reading about humans bearing the mark of the crescent moon. It did sound familiar, however.

Then, the psychic princess stopped at one page with an illustrated male person with a pair of angel wings on his back. He spreads his wings by a bright white moon. Rei examined the picture and noticed a crescent moon mark on his forehead.

"Endymion?" she asked, "Is this the mark you're talking about?"

The prince turned to the book and sees where Rei was putting her finger on. He looked at the picture for a moment and then answered, "Yes. This is it. That's the same mark that I saw on Rapunzel's forehead."

Rei turned to him and asked, "Rapunzel? Is that her name?"

Endymion made a glance at her with a little shocked look. Then, he turned away with a blush. "Well… um… yes.. it is…"

Rei made a sneaky smirk at him. "You're blushing, brother. It seems that you have some feelings for her."

Endymion snapped, "Don't be absurd! I had just met her. Her singing voice had mistakenly led me to her."

"You did say something about her is distracting you," Rei told him.

"It's just a figure of speech," Endymion said.

Rei said with a shrug, "If you say so."

She then turns her head back to the book and began reading the page that had the illustrated man on it.

"From the looks of it," she said, "it was said that the people who was born on the moon bears the mark of the crescent moon."

Endymion heard it and was thinking to himself. Could Rapunzel have been born on the moon? If so, then how was she ended up in the tower where she was imprisoned for years?

"The Moon people inhabited in the peaceful land called the Silver Millennium which is also known as the Moon Kingdom. It is located at the Sea of Serenity, ruled by its goddess, Selene."

"Selene?" Endymion asked, "But I thought Selene never exists in reality."

"She is real," Rei said, "She is still watching from the moon. She hasn't been on earth for the seventeen thousand years since the Dark Plague caused by Chaos. Legend says that long ago, a newlywed couple; one is mortal and the other is from the moon were blessed by Selene with a moon child who was born of a royal blood and that child shall be the next heir to throne in the Silver Millennium."

Endymion looked at her curiously as he listened. Though the stories sounded like a bunch of myths, he had wondered if Rapunzel had anything to do with them since she has a moon mark on her forehead. But he highly doubts she would, since Gothel had never told her anything about the moon.

"But this legend is fading," Rei continued as she was reading the book, "It was no longer considered."

"Why?" Endymion asked.

"Because the couple had suddenly died and the baby was nowhere to be found," Rei continued, "The infant had either died or disappeared. No one knows what happened. Nor anyone would care. It sounded horrible, isn't it?"

"It is," Endymion said lowly.

"That's all it says here," Rei said, closing the book, "I think it's mostly likely that your girlfriend is from the moon."

Endymion became dumbfounded when she mentioned 'girlfriend.' He knew she was talking about Rapunzel.

"What?!" he exclaimed, "Rei, Rapunzel is not my girlfriend! She is just a friend! And I don't know if she would accept she is from the moon."

"What do you mean?" Rei asked.

Now that Endymion had mentioned it, he did recall some of the strange things that Rapunzel had told him. Her life in the tower and how she claims she was saved by her mother before she was abusively sold by her own father. Perhaps it could be a reason why she was imprisoned in the tower.

"Rapunzel wouldn't tell me why," Endymion said, "But she was living in the tall tower for a long time since her mother saved her."

"Her mother saved her?" Rei asked, "From who?"

"From Rapunzel's own father," Endymion explained, "Somehow, she was about to be sold off to someone. She said that the moon mark is a permanent price mark that he had made for her. Her mother says so."

Rei was confused by the prince's explanation, but she did find it ridiculous to believe that. "Who would want to put a moon mark on her forehead as a market tag?" she said, "That doesn't make sense. I think you may be onto something, Endymion."

"I am," Endymion said, "I think the reason why her father was about to sell Rapunzel off is because she was born on the moon. And I believe he is claiming she is the next heir to the Moon Kingdom throne. He was just using her to make money. Her mother saved her because he was greedy."

"But you said that her mother claims that the moon mark is the pricing mark, not a birthmark," Rei said, "I think she was hiding Rapunzel from the world."

"Well," Endymion said, "Rapunzel did say that her mother never wanted to talk about the moon. She believed that moon is evil, and it is filled with demons."

"I find it hard to believe," Rei said, "Rapunzel's mother may have saved her, but she sounded like a hypocrite."

"I did tell Rapunzel her mother was a little paranoid," Endymion told her, "But I did promise her that I would tell her about the crescent moon mark. I really hope she understands."

"Are you going back?" Rei asked.

"Yes," Endymion said, "Tomorrow. I am hoping to see her again."

Rei made an encouraging smile. "You know… I would like to meet her."

"You would?" Endymion asked with a bewildered look, "Why?"

"Because dear brother," Rei explained, "I wanted to see what she is like. I hope she is not like Beryl."

Endymion chuckled, "No, Rei. She is not like Beryl. I can tell you that. And I think it is best you should wait a little longer. I just met her and… let's just say she's very nervous around strangers. I'll ask her though."

"Well, ok," Rei said, "But tell me more about her when you get a chance."

"I'll be sure you're the first person," Endymion promised, "I may tell Motoki though."

"Right then," Rei said with a nod.

Endymion took the book that Rei read and piled it with the other books he was selecting for Rapunzel.

He looked at the grandfather clock and read 12:45.

"It is getting late," Endymion said, "I'm going to sleep now."

"So shall I," Rei said, getting up from the chair. Before she walks out of his bed chambers, she turned to him and said, "Endymion."

"Yes?"

Rei gave him a smile. "It doesn't have to be now," she told him, "But I would really like for you to introduce me to Rapunzel."

Endymion said with a nod, "I will let you know."

Rei smiled at him one last time and walked out of the bed chambers.

After she left, Endymion rose up from his desk and walked to the window. He sees the distant forest in the dark. But the forest was seen underneath the bright moonlight. It was the same forest where Rapunzel was living in. He had been thinking about her for a while. Thinking of how beautiful, young and kind she is. No woman in the Golden Kingdom is compared to a wonderful child like her. Not even Princess Beryl.

Endymion had instantly fallen in love with Rapunzel. But he decided to give her some time to get to know him better since she was still afraid of him. As far as he knows, they are becoming friends; which is a good start.

The prince closed the curtains before changing into his night robes. He blew out the candlelight, lays on his bed and tucked himself in, falling into a resting slumber.

* * *

The next morning, as the first light of dawn shined over the mountains, Eiji was over the cliffs by the tower, looking out for Gothel. He wanted to be sure that she wouldn't come back yet, so she wouldn't find out about Rapunzel meeting Endymion.

"So far so good," Eiji said. He looked around for Daisuke who is nowhere to be found. He grunted, "Where is that chipmunk?!"

A moment later, Daisuke climbed up with two acorns in his mouth. He was chewing on them as his cheeks were large and round. Eiji noticed him and was disgusted.

"Oh," Daisuke said with a mouth full, "Eiji, what's up?"

"How many times do I have to tell you not to come up here with acorns and not to talk with your mouth full?" Eiji replied.

"I was hungry," Daisuke muttered with acorns in his mouth. Then, he suddenly swallowed them both without miraculously choking. "I thought I could check up on you. We're brothers, right?" He made an awkward smile as Eiji made a bummed look.

"Fascinating…" the squirrel said in a sarcastic tone, "Now, look over there and see if Gothel is coming this way."

"Why?" Daisuke asked.

"Didn't Lana tell you?" Eiji said, "So that Rapunzel wouldn't get in trouble with her."

"But I still don't trust that prince guy," Daisuke said, "I don't see it how it would work out between the two of them."

Eiji sighed. He hated it when Daisuke was going against the whole stranger thing.

"Look, Daisuke," he said, "Do you want Rapunzel to be miserable for the rest of her life?"

Daisuke hesitated speechlessly. He had never really thought of that. He never liked Endymion since he's the first human Rapunzel had ever met in the long time and she may pay attention to the prince than her little critter friends. But after seeing how much she was so miserable spending years in the tall tower, he wanted to do anything to make her happy.

"No," Daisuke said, "I don't want Rapunzel to be unhappy. I guess I was a little jealous because she may prefer him, not us."

"No," Eiji said, "You meant she may prefer him, not you since you said you were jealous."

"Well, I guess that makes sense," Daisuke said.

"Listen, Daisuke," Eiji said, "We've been good friends to her for years now. She provided us with food and shelter and she also developed friendship with us, including Lana. Even if she would make new friends, we are always her friends in heart. So, it is our turn to help her by having her befriend that guy. Who knows? They could fall in love."

"I hope you're right, Eiji," Daisuke said, "Hopefully, Gothel won't find out about this."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the tower, Rapunzel fluttered her eyes opened, seeing a bright sunlight beaming through the door on the rooftop. She rose from her bed and went up the stairs to the roof. As soon as she arrived on top, she sees the two blue birds before her.

They gave her a greeting with chirping sounds.

"Good morning to you too," Rapunzel said with a smile.

The birds chirped softly as she viewed the forest from the tower. She even sees the castle in the distance. A castle where Endymion lives. She made a soft sigh as if she would be in love with him. "Endymion…" she said to herself.

Then, she turned to the birds and said, "Could you please see if my mother's coming back?"

The birds chirped with agreement and instantly they flew off.

Rapunzel viewed the castle once more, hoping for Endymion to come back. She went back down in the tower and started to tidy things up before his arrival.

Later at around 11:00 after she had eaten breakfast and cleaning things up around the rooms, Rapunzel noticed two birds chirping on the balcony. She went to them and anxiously asked, "Is she coming back?"

Two of the birds shook their heads left to right repeatedly. It must've mean no.

"Oh, good," Rapunzel said in a tone of relief, "Wait there. I must give you something." She went inside the tower, walked over to her desk and takes out a small piece of paper from a drawer. She took an ink and a feathered pen. She dipped the feather in the ink and began writing a letter. As soon as she was done, she rolled her letter into a scroll and tied it with a pink ribbon. She walked over to the blue birds that were waiting patiently for her. The birds turned to her in attention.

"I need you to deliver this to Prince Endymion," Rapunzel said, "He lives in the castle. The castle where I usually see every morning? I would appreciate it if you would take this to him."

The birds nodded with a chirping agreement which made the golden-haired maiden smile.

"Oh, thank you!" she replied. She handed the letter to one of the birds that tucked it underneath its talons.

"Please fly safe," Rapunzel said.

The birds chirped, assuring her they will fly to the castle and come back safe and sound. Then, they both flew away, heading toward the castle.

Rapunzel watched them flipping their wings in the air, feeling a little envious at the moment. She wished she could have wings to fly far away from her cursed home. But no. Her mother had forbidden her because of her magical long hair. However, on the bright side, she is meeting someone who is a lot more understanding than Gothel, and she is hoping to get along with him very well.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the castle, Endymion had been sitting by his desk, reading some of the books he selected from the library. He was still researching about the moon, trying to find out more about where Rapunzel is actually from. He was already awakened by the first light of dawn and had instantly bathed and dressed himself. But he hasn't bothered to come down to the dining room hall to attend breakfast with his father, his stepmother, his fiancé, and his future father in law. He never wanted to see them since they shall endlessly blabber on about the day of the wedding would take place and how their kingdoms was going to collide into one rich land. Endymion never wanted any of this. He loathed of being forced to marry against his will. Especially to an ill-mattered rude woman like Beryl.

Endymion may have known the consequences for refusing to marry a Crocoite Princess, but he doesn't care. Beryl is not the woman for him. He wanted to marry someone who actually loved him as much as he would love her. Besides, he wanted to see Rapunzel again. In fact, he wanted to see her every day. He had realized that Rapunzel was a very lonely woman and he wanted to do everything in his power to comfort her. He even someday wanted to get her out of the tower. That is, if she is willing to accept. But he won't force her. He'll try to comfort her as much as he could. Only then, maybe he'll have her out of the tower within a year or two. That is if their parents don't find out about the beginning of their bonding friendship.

Suddenly, the prince heard the soft chirping sounds. He turned to his window and sees two blue birds on his stoned window still. He walked to them and asked, "Are you Rapunzel's little messengers?"

The birds chirped in reply. One of them that were holding the small letter stepped off of it, showing it to Endymion.

The prince noticed it and picked it up. He untied the pink ribbon from the letter and unrolled it. The letter says as he silently read it,

' _My mother is not coming back today. Please come to my tower. I will be waiting for you._

 _-Rapunzel'_

Endymion had made a satisfying smile. He was so excited to finally meet her again. He turned to the blues and said, "Thank you very much."

The birds chirped in reply and flew off.

The prince takes out an old brown pack back from underneath his bed and began packing some of the books he wanted to take to Rapunzel. As soon as he was done, he takes a black hooded cloak and walked out of his bed chambers. He went down the dark hall, heading toward the main hallway. As soon as he arrived at the main hallway, he went down the large stairs which was covered in the red-blooded carpet. He greeted by the guards who were guarding at various positions by the stairs.

"Your Highness," the guards greeted him, bowing their heads.

"Good morning, soldier," Endymion greeted back, "At ease."

Each of the guard he passed greeted them and he greeted him back. Luckily, not a single one had informed him that his father is summoning him. Which is very good to him.

Endymion headed towards the kitchen as he was greeted by servants and more soldiers.

"Good morning, your Highness," one maid said, curtsying politely to him.

Endymion smiled and greeted back, "Good morning."

He walked past her and entered the kitchen. He stepped down the stairs and headed toward the table. He sees that the food was filled with pastries, eggs, bread, bacon and other spices. He takes a basket from one corner and placed two cakes, three pieces of bread and a bottle of milk in it. The prince sees the exit that leads him to the stable where his horse was resting.

When he was about to leave the kitchen, a female voice called out, "Endymion!"

Endymion recognized the voice already because it was giving him goosebumps and he was somehow annoyed by its presence. It was Princess Beryl in her finest purplish white gown and heavy silver and jadeite jewelry.

"Beryl," the prince said lowly, "Pleasant to see you again." He was trying not to sound annoyed when seeing her. But obviously, it didn't work.

Beryl didn't care of how stubborn he is and asked, "I was waiting for you at breakfast, yet you didn't come. What is the matter? Are you not feeling well?"

Endymion had acknowledged that she only ask her that was because she was sucking up to him due to him being a prince. Like any fan would who suck up to a celebrity just because he or she is rich. The prince felt disgusted by her questions all the time since he had met her.

But then, Endymion answered politely, "I am well, thank you, Princess. I was up all night, researching."

"Researching?" Beryl blurted out, "How could you research at the time like this? We have future plans that include our wedding for our kingdom and you didn't show up! Endymion, you need to stop reading fairy tales and concentrate on me!"

The prince made a minor glare at her, irritated by her lecturing tone. He wanted to tell her how he feels, but instead he only said, "I am sorry, Princess. I am busy in other matters. Now, if you excuse me." With that, he turned away from her and stormed out of the kitchen.

Beryl was left with a scoff and growled to herself, "Damn him… he is always stubborn."

Endymion had arrived in the stables and retrieved his horse. He mounted on the horse and strokes his mane. Then, he ordered his horse to move forward out of the stable and walked on the castle grounds. He was heading toward the village to leave the castle grounds.

Then, one of the guards ran up to him and replied, "Prince Endymion!"

The prince seized his horse and turned his head to the soldier.

"What is it, soldier?" Endymion asked.

"Your father is calling for you, Your Highness," the soldier said.

"What for?" Endymion asked.

"I do not know," the soldier answered, "I was only instructed to tell you this, sir. It is important that you see him immediately."

Endymion scoffed at him. He knows what his father wants. He only wanted to talk to him about the wedding plans. So, he said to the soldier, "Tell my father I am unable to see him. I am very busy at this matter. Now, if you excuse me."

He kicked his horse, yelling, "Yah!"

The horse, in response, began galloping toward the village. The soldier was left in a bewildered expression. He was perplexed about the prince's behavior and does not know how the King would handle the news.

* * *

Endymion had ridden through the village, passed through the gates and headed down into the forest. At first, he had thought that the guard would stop him from running away again. But he couldn't resist that easily. He has to get away from all the chaos he was enduring. He wanted to see Rapunzel. He really does. He entered the woods and retraced the steps he had discovered yesterday. It felt like it had been hours, but he had finally arrived by the cave covered by vines. He went through the tunnel and approached the tower. He looked up to the balcony and smiled. He dismounted his horse and replied, "Rapunzel! Rapunzel, let down your hair!"

Rapunzel who had heard the prince's call ran out the balcony and sees him. She waved at him as he waved back. She rounded her tresses around the hook and lets her long flowing hair down to the ground near him.

Endymion began climbing onto her soft silky hair. Rapunzel was watching him climbing up, hoping he wouldn't hurt himself. As soon as he made it to the balcony, the golden-haired maiden helped him over the rail.

"Endymion," Rapunzel said, "You're here."

"Yes, I am," Endymion told her, "I'm glad to be here."

He helped her pulling her hair up and unwrapping her locks off of the hook. "I have some books for you."

"Really?" Rapunzel replied.

"Yes," Endymion said, "You might be interested in the stories and histories I would like to tell you."

"Oh, yes," Rapunzel said, "Please come in. I'll make you something to eat."

She led Endymion into the tower as Daisuke and Eiji were watching them.

The squirrel made a satisfying grin as the chipmunk was bummed in envy with his arms crossed.

* * *

Meanwhile, the guard had informed easily to King Brandenberg about Endymion running off.

The King sighed in disappointment with two of his fingers between his eyes. Greenlandite only led out a frustrated scoff and walked off. Beryl only whined dramatically. Zircon turned to Brandenberg and replied, "Brandenberg, control that boy! He has 12 moons before his 21st birthday to marry Beryl and yet you're not doing anything about it! His behavior is unacceptable!"

"I know, I know, Zircon," Brandenberg said, "Please, give me some time."

But Zircon isn't much of a patient type. "I have given you too many chances, Brandenberg," he replied, "If he is not married by the time he turned 21, dire consequence shall befall upon Elysion."

And with that, he stormed off with Beryl.

Brandenberg was left alone on his throne, thinking of frustrating thoughts in his head. It is so difficult to be a king at most of these times. Decisions, decisions, decisions, he had always said to himself. He was pressured and perplexed for a whole 'colliding the kingdoms' situation. But having Endymion marrying Beryl is the only solution he has to get out of a heavy debt.

He sat on his throne and muttered to himself, "I just don't understand this… How could Endymion be this stubborn?... Perhaps he must've gotten it from his mother."

Then, he heard a female voice. "Your Majesty?"

Brandenberg turned to the voice and sees two hooded women before him.

One of them revealed herself to him.

"Ah," the king said, "So good of you to come. I am in desperately needed of your help… Mother Gothel."

* * *

 **Note: Gothel?! What is Gothel doing at the castle?! Which of the things you think she is? An adviser? A cheating lover? A distant relative? Or anything you could think of? Tune in the next chapter and find out!**


	8. Could this be Love?

Gothel smiled humbly after removing her hood. Behind her was a tall young woman in her teenage age. She was about the same age as Rei or Rapunzel. She removed her hood, revealing her face with emerald eyes and light-brunette hair in a pony-tail style. She wore two jade beads in her hair to hold it up and on her ears were a pair of rose earrings. She made her arms crossed by her chest as she watched Gothel talking to the Elysion King.

"Your Majesty," Gothel said, bowing her head, "My purpose in your wondrous palace is to assist you in your matter of need. How may I be of service?"

Brandenberg sighed in relief, yet some of his despairing words were still coming out of his lips. "I am having quite some difficulty at this time. King Zircon endlessly insisted that I should control my son, Endymion to marry his daughter in a forceful way. But no matter what my wife and I do, Endymion firmly rejects. He even refused to attend meals with us ever since he was proposed to the princess. Every time I summoned him, he wouldn't come. But when he does come, we get into a conflict."

Gothel listened to his words carefully, observing his situations carefully. "Hmm," she said, "The boy is growing up after all, my lord. The more he grows up, the more rebellious he gets. It is the way the children are."

"Perhaps you are right," Brandenberg said, "A little like me when I grew up after I met his mother. Oh, how I remember I feel in love with her…"

Gothel seemed somewhat irritated by the mention of his late wife. But she was careful not to show it to the king.

"Be careful what you say, sire," Gothel told him, "The past could easily bring you down. More likely as much as your son… Perhaps if I could make a suggestion, Your Majesty, if you are that desperate and intolerant of your son's unacceptable behavior, maybe you should have an escort to look after him. He is the crown prince of Elysion after all. And if anything happens to him, then who would marry Princess Beryl to save your kingdom from the humiliated debt that you owed?"

Brandenberg had thought of it for a moment, observing in his mind of what Gothel had told him. Maybe it is a good idea to keep Endymion strictly concealed in the castle until he is married to Beryl. He turned to his faithful adviser and said, "You know what? You are absolutely right, Gothel. Why didn't I think of this before? If he is out on his own, then who knows what will happen to him. Starting today, I shall have Endymion firmly confined to the grounds. Whether he likes it or not, he shall bond with Beryl and attend meals.

"Gothel, how can I ever thank you?"

"No need, Sire," Gothel told him, "Assisting you is all that I could do."

"Then, I should reward you for your efforts," Brandenberg told her, "I insist since you've been very helpful for a long time now."

"Sire," Gothel said, "If I could make another suggestion; if your son does intend to sneak out even if it's against your boundaries, perhaps I could send in my assistant, Makoto, to look over him. If he is up to something suspicious, she shall let me know and I will let you know personally."

"An excellent idea, Gothel," Brandenberg said, "If my son is indeed up to something, inform me immediately."

"Of course, sire," Gothel said, bowing her head.

Brandenberg excused himself and walked away from her and her assistant.

Gothel turned to the brunette girl and said, "Makoto, you hear the king. Could you watch over Prince Endymion and inform me if he is pulling something up in his sleeve?"

"Sure thing, ma'am," Makoto said. Before she was about to walk off, Gothel replied, "Wait. I'm not finished."

Makoto turned to her and wondered, "Yes?"

"Once you tell me about Endymion, see to it that I would like to have a conversion with him," Gothel said.

"But I thought you were going to inform the king about his behavior," Makoto said.

Gothel chuckled at her comment and said, "Oh, I don't need to tell him all of it… If Endymion cooperates, he could tell me about the Golden Crystal."

"The Golden Crystal, ma'am?" Makoto asked.

"It is the symbol of the Golden Kingdom," Gothel told her, "If I could get my hands on it, I shall use it to develop darkness and take over Elysion, no, the entire world as the new Queen of Earth."

Makoto only gave her a blank expression, yet she finds her plot annoying. But the brunette was adopted by her after all, so she had to obey her orders.

When Makoto was a little girl, she does not remember her past much since the Solar System War. She does not remember what planet she came from, but she does remember wandering around on Earth. The next thing she knows was that Gothel had found her and trained her to be her assistant, to do her duties. And that was when she received a job, working at the Elysion Palace for the king.

Gothel may have raised her in her own ways, but there was one thing that she was careful of. Gothel knows better than to reveal her secret to be young and beautiful from Rapunzel's healing hair. So pretty much, like Rapunzel, Makoto is also the victim of her plots.

"Yes, Lady Gothel," Makoto said, "I will watch over the prince."

"Very good, dear," Gothel said, "I shall stay here and continue gather further information on locating the Golden Crystal."

Makoto nodded once and walked away.

Gothel made a wicked smile, knowing hopefully she would get what she wanted.

* * *

Meanwhile, Endymion and Rapunzel had spent hours reading books. The Elysion Prince had taught her about the world and how the humans and animals live. The golden-haired maiden was so fascinated in them. She even learned new songs that he sang for her even though his voice was a little off-key and shaking. She giggled about it and decided to sing along in her beautiful voice. She even read some poems, some are sad and happy. Some of them made her cry and scared. Endymion comforted her, ensuring her that they're just stories. He even showed her art pictures of the ancient legends from long ago. And also pictures that infamous artists made many years ago.

Rapunzel was entranced by the colors of the art and how the landscapes and figures in the painting are developed. They really do move her.

Endymion moved on to a next book and showed her a picture of the large blue water by the sandy land.

"What is this?" Rapunzel asked curiously.

"This is called the ocean," Endymion told her.

"Ocean?" Rapunzel asked.

"It's a vast sea where underwater animals live," Endymion explained, "Even mammals live there."

"Mammals?" Rapunzel asked, "But… aren't mammals land creatures?"

"Well, some mammals can be sea creatures," Endymion explained, "For example-" He turned the page for her, showing her a few pictures of sea animals. He told her as he pointed his finger on each animal, "This is a dolphin. It may look like a fish, but it is actually a mammal. See that hole on its head? It needs that to breathe both water and air. And this is the seal. And that's the otter."

"The otter looks cute," Rapunzel commented with a giggle.

Endymion chuckled with a smile. He turned back and continued, "And that-" he pointed his finger on the large whale, "That is the mother of all sea mammals. It is called a whale. He is considered the largest animal in the world."

Rapunzel looked upon the whale and gasped quietly in surprise, "Wow… It's so huge! Does it eat humans?"

Endymion chuckled once more and said, "I wouldn't want to test that out, but it's possible. However, it does eat fish. A whole school of them in one gulp. And then they come back for seconds."

"Oh," Rapunzel said, "That's amazing."

"The whale can breathe underwater longer than any sea mammal," Endymion explained, "But it does take twenty minutes until he needed more air in the hole on his head. Like the dolphins."

"Oh, I see," Rapunzel said, "That is very interesting, Endymion."

"Oh, yes," Endymion said, "I did go to the sea at least twice. The only thing that interests me is the animals, nothing more. I remember going on the ship with my parents once before my mother died."

Rapunzel turned to Endymion when he says that one of his parents died.

"Your mother died?" she asked sadly, "I'm really sorry. I didn't mean-"

"No, no," Endymion told her, "It's all right. You didn't know."

"If you don't mind me asking," Rapunzel said, "How did she die?"

Endymion sighed. Though he hated it when he was explaining the loss, he decided that Rapunzel should listen to his explanation.

"My mother died due to serious illness when I was 12. She was a best friend to me, more than my father. As soon as she passed away, my father had been depressed until she was married to my stepmother, Queen Greenlandite. I've always despise that woman. She wasn't a mother that I expected her to be."

Rapunzel looked down to the book and thought about what Endymion had said. It may have reminded her of times when Gothel wasn't always a good mother to her when it comes with neglecting her on her birthday or any of the mother-daughter activity during their relationship.

She turned to Endymion and said to him, "I hope things go well at your home."

Endymion turned to her and said to her with a smile, "Thank you, Rapunzel."

She smiled back and nodded.

The Elysion Prince placed the book away and took out another book for her to read. It was called the _'Study of Astronomy.'_ He handed it to her and said, "Here. You'll be very interested in this."

Rapunzel took it and turned some of the pages for some pictures. She sees the pictures of the sun, the planets, the stars and the moon. She sees the picture of the crescent moon that looked exactly like her mark on her forehead. "That looks like my mark on my forehead," she told him.

"That's the crescent moon," Endymion said, "On some nights, depends on the shade of the moon, it brightens like this."

"Oh, I see," Rapunzel said, "It looked quite beautiful. Though… I wish that it wasn't evil."

Endymion had made a frown. He wanted to convince her about the moon not being demonic and evil, thanks to her mother. But he didn't want to pressure her more since she was isolated in the tower. So, he decided to take a different approach with it.

"Well, there are some stories about the moon," Endymion told her, "Some very good stories." He takes out a few of hard covered books which some of them have fewer pages. "I would recommend these. _Tsuki-Yomi, the Tale of the Bamboo Cutter,_ a Chinese legend of the moon goddess and the wolves of the moon. They're not much, but they should entertain you for a while."

Rapunzel looks at them in fasciation and said, "Oh, thank you. I'll be sure to read them."

Suddenly, Endymion remembered something. "Oh, yes. I forgot." He took out a book that contains more information about the moon and its people. "Here. You can read this. It has more theories about the moon. Maybe it may have something that could be helpful to you."

"Oh, thank you, Endymion," Rapunzel said.

The Elysion Prince turned to the balcony where he viewed a beautiful sunset. He walked outside and looked up in the light orange-like red sky. The sun was bright yellowish orange which made the clouds grayish purple. He was amazed of how beautiful it was from Rapunzel's tower.

The golden haired maiden walked out behind him and wondered, "Something wrong?"

"Nothing," Endymion said, "The sunset is so beautiful. There are so many times when I'm away from the castle, I would usually look at the sunset someplace high. But… this is as far the best view I've ever seen."

Rapunzel looked upon the sunset, although she could hardly see it due to the cliffs surrounding the tower, so she thought of an idea.

"I know a better view," she told him.

Endymion looked at her with a bewildered look.

"Follow me," she said. She led him to her bedroom where the door to the ceiling was. As she went up the stairs toward the roof, she said to him, "You'll find it clearer on top."

As soon as they were both on the top, Endymion was surprised to see the sunset in the better higher view. He could even see his own home castle from the tower top.

"Whoa…" he said, "I bet my father himself wouldn't have a view like this. I could stay up here forever. Rapunzel, I have to envy you. You have a better development than this."

Rapunzel only smiled a bit. Yes, she does live in the tall tower, but one thing she does lack is freedom. She was forbidden to leave and she didn't know how to get down herself.

"Well," she said, "I have to envy you too. I could never leave this tower. I'm… I'm too afraid to leave."

Endymion was beginning to wonder why she said it, but he decided not to question about it since she seemed like a sensitive young woman. He does feel sorry for her after what he was learning from her about her mother.

"I won't judge you, Rapunzel," he told her.

She turned to him with a puzzled look.

"I don't care that you have a very long golden hair," Endymion said, "And what your mother thinks about you… I think you're a wonderful woman, and you deserve to learn more about the world."

Rapunzel was amazed of his words. It nearly made her cry, but she held back her tears. What a true friend he is.

Endymion smiled and they were both staring at each other. They were gazing each other's eyes as if they were in each other's trances. Almost like falling in love. They have no idea what feelings they're having, but they were beginning to grow closer to each other. Rapunzel's heart was beating fast as Endymion placed his hand onto hers.

Their faces were getting closer face to face, inches away by the noses. As they did, they were beginning to close their eyes and were about to…

 _Bong… Bong…_

The sounds of the church bells were heard from the distant. Rapunzel and Endymion opened their eyes and began to realize what they were about to do, yet they find it strange. Even to Rapunzel, it was way too strange. So, she backed away and said, "No… I can't do it."

Endymion sighed, "I'm sorry."

To that, she reacted with a nod.

While hearing the church bells ring, the Prince said, "I must go. Could you get me down please?"

Rapunzel nodded silently.

They both returned to the balcony and the maiden tied her locks on the hook and let the rest of her hair down to the ground. Endymion held onto her locks but before he was about to climb down, Rapunzel replied, "Endymion."

The Prince turned to her and said, "Yes?"

"Will you…" Rapunzel said hesitantly. She was nearly frantic and embarrassed of how she nearly did… something with him. At first, she didn't want him to come back because of what happened, but after remembering how much he actually cared about her as a friend, she wanted him to visit her. So, she resumed her question, "Will you still come back for my birthday? It's in three days."

Endymion smiled at her and nodded, "You know I will. I will surely be here."

Rapunzel smiled and giggled.

Endymion nodded back and said to her, "Will tomorrow be good for you?"

Rapunzel answered, "Yes. That would be wonderful."

"Until then, good night," Endymion said.

"Good night, Endymion," Rapunzel said.

With that, the Prince climbed down her hair, mounted his horse and rode away.

Rapunzel watched him entering the tunnel, praying for his safety to home.

Then, she went back in the tower, closing the curtains behind her. She was thinking in her deep thought of what she was about to do a while ago. She sat on the couch, thinking, _What came over me? Was I about to… kiss him?_

As she continued to think in her mind, Daisuke and Eiji were watching her from the balcony. Eiji was amazed of what he had witnessed as Daisuke was having his over-possessive expression on his face.

"It could've been love," Eiji commented.

"I still hate that guy," Daisuke said, "Prince or not."

Eiji rolled his eyes in annoyance and said, "I'm just going to see Grandma Lana." With that, he jumped off of the railing and headed into the tower.

Daisuke takes an acorn and crunched on it in anger.

* * *

 **Note: Whoa… That was nearly a love experience for Endymion and Rapunzel. And a certain little critter is jealous. My apologies for taking this chapter so long. Things were going on in real life. My job; I got a new apartment and I've been doing other projects, I got writer's block and I have been talking to friends on Skype. But I'll get on this story as soon as possible. Thank you for your patience.**


	9. Defying in Stubborness

Prince Endymion had returned home to his palace after a visit at Rapunzel's tower. It was a starry night, yet the stars were covered by dark clouds. He dismounted off of his horse, left him in the stables and proceeded into the castle. He had been thinking about Rapunzel on his way home, including when he was about to kiss her. What was he thinking? Could he be falling for her since she was one of the most beautiful maidens he had laid his eyes on? But he had just met her and he is falling for her already. Talk about a strange way for him to start a friendship with her, yet it was natural among humanity.

After entering the castle, he was walking down the hall on his way to his chambers until he was seized by a tall woman. It was Makoto, revealing her face by removing her hood. Strangely enough, she was as tall as Endymion despite that she was fifteen years old.

The prince was irritated by her presence. He was hoping to meet up with Motoki or Rei. Ever since Makoto and Mother Gothel worked for his father, he had never trusted them one bit since Gothel has cold eyes and Makoto had yet to reveal her history. Something about her made him think that she is a threat not only to his family, but the whole kingdom. Endymion may have been a paranoid on his terms, but he knows better than to jump to conclusions already.

"Your father is expecting you, sire," Makoto told him in a low stern tone, "He wanted to have a word with you."

"Tell my father I am busy, Makoto," Endymion snapped, "I have my own business to attend to."

Makoto raised her brow.

"What business is that?" she asked.

"None of your concern," Endymion answered with a snap, "Now, if you excuse me, I must rest after my journey."

As he passed her, Makoto turned to him and replied, "I supposed you never wanted to marry Beryl. Am I right? You just don't care about the kingdom, do you?"

Endymion stopped walking, hearing her comment in annoyance. It's like being scolded by his stepmother again. He didn't bother looking at her, but he did listen as Makoto continued, "Remember what happened 18 years ago to the other kingdom when the last prince refused to marry? It was destroyed in war. The debt was never paid. The king even wanted to track down a woman who seduced him. Do you want Elysion to be massacred, too?"

Endymion lowered his head down in thought. Of course he never wanted anything happen to Elysion, but being compelled against his will to marry Beryl won't make him satisfied. He did remember hearing a story of a young prince who was supposed to marry a princess from the other land. But the prince never wanted to marry her and had met someone else. They both eloped when his father sent out his men to destroy the poor woman. As soon as they remained missing, there was war going on between the two kingdoms, and they were destroyed. The castles and the houses were demolished in fire and many innocent lives including some royalties were slaughtered. The remaining survivors traveled to the other lands in search for jobs and new homes. Who knows what became of those kingdoms that day.

Endymion remembered that story well when he was told by Motoki. It may have haunted him, but he knows that his decision is his decision.

"I have many concerns for my home," the humble prince told Makoto, "But my decisions come from my own heart. No matter how many times you would talk me into marrying Beryl, I refuse." With that, he continued walking off, leaving Makoto biting her lip in anger and speechless.

Gothel was right about one thing. Endymion really needed to be kept an eye on.

* * *

In the dining hall, the servants were serving the royalties dinner. They were having a large roasted boar, surrounded by green lettuce and two red apples on each side on the large silver platter. The boar even had an apple in its mouth. Some baskets are filled with fruit and biscuits. In the bowls were chestnuts and cooked beans. On the silver platters were roasted chicken, a roll of cheese with slices and cubes and rounded loafs of bread which was slightly covered in flour.

Seated by the table were two kings, Brandenberg and Zircon, the overbearing Queen Greenlandite, and the two princesses, Rei and Beryl. The royalties each took a goblet which was filled with red wine served along with the dinner.

Most of them were present, but only a seat was served for Endymion. But once again, he did not attend.

As the royal families were eating, Beryl was looking at the prince's seat in an annoyed expression. Zircon noticed her and asked, "Won't you eat, dear? Your meat's turning cold."

"I don't understand why Endymion won't attend meals with us," Beryl said, "He is my fianceé after all, but I could not tolerate his behavior any longer."

"I couldn't agree more with you, my dear," Zircon told her.

Brandenberg, shaken by his comment, said to him in an assuring tone, "I talked with my advisor earlier today. I shall make sure to convince Endymion enough to stay where he is."

"That is not an excuse," Zircon snapped, "Endymion is your son. He is your responsibility. If he keeps this up, there will be war between the two kingdoms."

Greenlandite stepped into the conversation, saying, "My husband will do everything as he can for the boy. He is growing up, yes, but I can assure you this will all go according to plan."

"It better," Zircon said, "There are too many kingdoms destroyed in raging wars. We cannot afford another one. Even what happened years ago."

"What happened years ago is in the past," Brandenberg said, "This will be different. Endymion will marry Beryl."

Rei who was listening to the conversion spoke out in her own words, "What if Endymion desires for something other than marrying?"

The attention turned to her.

Rei was a little surprised when everyone turned to her, but it didn't actually bother her at all. She said to Brandenberg, "My lord, I must speak freely for this; perhaps you should hear your son out more often. I know you wanted what is best for him, but what if you listen to him for once and hear him out?"

Beryl was quickly offended by her suggestion and replied, "No one wants to hear your opinion, Princess of the wasted planet."

Rei was resented by her comment, but she did not show her hurtful expression much. To her, it's too impolite to show emotions during dinnertime. For that, she wiped the food crumbs off of her lips with a clean cloth and placed it on the table.

"Please excuse me," she muttered calmly.

Rei rose up from her seat, gave her adopted father a bow and walked off. Everyone watched her leave the dining hall; Brandenberg with a concerned look, and Beryl with an 'I don't care' expression on her snobby face. Only Zircon and Greenlandite were left with puzzled looks.

"What has gotten into her?" Greenlandite asked.

"I do not know, dear," Brandenberg answered. He could tell that Rei was offended by Beryl's comment, but with such regret, he decided not to object to it due to Zircon's presence.

Zircon just swiped that 'excuse' off as if it never happened. He turned back to Brandenberg and said, "Should we get back on business, Brandenberg? On the marriage and the future of our two kingdoms?"

Brandenberg reluctantly nodded. Beryl only smiled.

Unknown to them, they were being observed by Mother Gothel who only had her arms crossed and a grin underneath her hood.

* * *

Rei continued walking down the hall with a hateful and hurtful expression on her face. She really loathed Beryl. And worst of all, she was called the Princess of the wasted planet. Sure, Mars was a wasted planet when her kingdom was destroyed and dried out like a hot desert, but the Crocoite Princess does not have a right to call her that.

She started to head back to her bed chambers by the time she reached the dark hallway. Then, she heard a familiar voice behind her, "Rei?"

She turned and sees Endymion behind her as he held a torch in his hand.

"Endymion," Rei sighed in relief, "There you are. You scared me."

Endymion sees the hurtful expression on her face and asked, "What's wrong? You look upset."

Rei took her brother's hand and said, "Come with me." She took him to her bed chambers and locked the door. They sat down on the chairs as a tiny moonlight illuminated through the open window despite the dark clouds in the starry sky.

Rei explained the situation during dinnertime; about Beryl rudely blurted out at her opinion as if she never wanted to listen to her suggestion. She was even concerned that Brandenberg didn't defend her at all. Endymion finds it disgusted and conceited.

"I can't believe Father," he muttered sternly, "Beryl rudely objects to your opinion and he just sits there doing nothing? It's ludicrous!"

"I know it sounded absurd, Endymion," Rei told him, "But I don't need you to bring up anything rash."

"You're my adopted sister," Endymion said, "I have every right to defend you. And I want to thank you for trying to help Father. But I can't forgive both him and Beryl for this. Especially Zircon."

Rei couldn't say anymore words that would come out of her mouth. She looked down in disappointment, knowing that she couldn't persuade her brother any further for now. Then, she thought of something else and decided to change the subject.

"So, Endymion," she asked with a little tease, "How is your visit with Rapunzel?"

The prince responded hesitantly with a blush, "Um… well… she's learning about the world… and all. But I wondered if she is learning about the moon based on the moon mark on her forehead."

"If she needed to know, she may ask you," Rei told him, "Who knows? Maybe she may find out."

"Perhaps," Endymion told her, "And I have to think of something for her birthday in three days."

"Oh?" Rei asked, turning to his attention already, "And how old is she going to be?"

"Sixteen," Endymion told her.

"Sixteen, really?" Rei replied, "Almost as same age as me. Wow, Endymion. You have a thing or two about younger girls, don't you?"

"She's just… special, that's all," Endymion slightly admitted with a blush.

Rei giggled at that comment, "You're too funny. So, have you told her about me meeting her yet?"

Endymion answered, "Not yet. I wanted to give her a couple of days before I could ask her. Remember what I told you? She's really nervous around strangers."

Rei nodded, "I understand."

Endymion rose up from his chair and said, "Well, I must rest now. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Good night, Endymion," Rei said.

The Elysion Prince walked out of her bedroom and was about to walk down to his chambers until Makoto appeared before him.

Endymion was a little surprised to see her, yet annoyed.

Makoto stood before him with her arm crossed.

"Before you retire, your father wishes to speak with you," she told him lowly.

Endymion scowled in irritation. He knows damn well what his father wanted.

"Very well," the prince said, "I shall speak with him at once."

"Want me to escort you?" Makoto asked sarcastically.

Endymion glared at her as he walked past her.

"I can escort myself, thank you," he said to her in the sarcasm tone.

* * *

Endymion had made his way to the throne room where he sees a few of his guards standing at their posts and two of his parents who he did want to see sitting on their thrones. As he approached, he only glared at them. He didn't bother kneel on his knees or bow his head either in respect.

"Boy, this is getting out of hand," Brandenberg told him, "Your absence during meetings and meals is unacceptable. Even Beryl is very impatient with you."

"Father, if I explain-" Endymion began to say until Brandenberg interrupted, "Therefore, starting tomorrow, you will be confined to the grounds. And you shall have an escort for a time being before your wedding in less than twelve moons."

Endymion had heard threats like this before and he always manages to get himself out of it. "Father, I am nineteen years old, and I am not a child anymore! You actually believe that threatening me with those restrictions would get me convinced to marry Beryl against my will?"

Brandenberg rose up from his throne and replied, "Don't you dare question my authorities, Endymion! Zircon had already criticized me for your behavior! You will stay in the castle at all times and you shall have an escort to keep an eye on you! That is final!"

Endymion glared at his father for a while. He then turned away from him, marching toward the hall.

"Where are you going, son?" Brandenberg replied, "We are not done yet!"

"I shall not listen to this," Endymion muttered. Ignoring his father, the prince walked out, leaving the king sighing in failure.

Brandenberg seated back on his throne with his hand on his forehead. "Greenlandite, I don't know what to do now. I've tried to be patient, but he won't listen."

Greenlandite patted on his shoulder in comfort. "There, there, dear. We'll find a way. After all, this conflict won't last long."

Brandenberg was hoping that she would be right, but he had a feeling it won't. Every conversation he had with his only son is just getting worse and worse.

* * *

For the past three days, Endymion had been sneaking out of the castle and visited Rapunzel. From what she had learned so far were interesting stories and theories about certain things like animals and nature. But she wasn't quite close so far on information about the moon, especially about her birth mark. Endymion wanted to know more about it but he decided to be very patient with her, since he wanted to teach her continuously about the world.

* * *

Today is Rapunzel's sixteenth birthday.

The golden haired maiden was awoken by the beam of sunrise light from the rooftop. Her sapphire eyes were fluttering before opening them fully. She rubbed them and stretched her arms out, letting out a yawn. She then got out of bed and proceeded to wash herself before getting dressed in her simple white gown.

When she went into the kitchen area, she sees something unexpected as she heard Eiji replying, "Ah-ha! There she is! Our birthday girl!"

Rapunzel sees that Eiji, Daisuke, Grandma Lana and the blue birds were on the table giving her a surprise cheer. She then sees a crown made of colorful daisies on the table with a red ribbon tied around the back.

"Happy Birthday, Rapunzel," Lana said with a smile.

The birds chirped happily as they flew around her.

Rapunzel was delighted and excited with a flower crown the critters made for her.

"Oh, everyone," she said, "It's beautiful."

"So, you like it?" Daisuke asked with a blush.

Rapunzel takes the crown and placed it on her head. She looked at herself in the nearest mirror she could find and she does look quite pretty with it.

"Oh, I love it," she said, "Thank you so much."

"You are very welcome, dear," Lana told her.

"So, how does it feel to be sixteen?" Daisuke asked.

Rapunzel answered with a smile, "A little excited, yet strange. Growing up is quite harder than I thought."

But then her mood was changed to a little sadness. It does feel great to be sixteen, but she wasn't really sure if she wanted to celebrate it. With her mother gone and her being isolated in the tower all the time, she had felt a little lonely already. It's the same year after year. Even though her friends are there for her birthday, she wasn't assuring herself that she would have a very good birthday just like years before.

The critters noticed her look and became concerned.

"What's the matter, Rapunzel?" Daisuke asked, "Don't you like your present?"

Rapunzel noticed him and answered, "Oh, Daisuke, of course I do. I appreciate your present. But… it's just that… it's the same every year. My mother is never here for my birthday and I'm always isolated here. I was hoping that things would be different, but not the same."

The critters gave glances at each other with concern. She does have a point. It's always the same year after year. Then, Lana came up to her and said, "Oh, chin up, Rapunzel. One day, things will be different."

Though the golden haired maiden wasn't assured enough, she slightly gave the old mouse a nod in response.

Then, Daisuke replied, "Hey, I got an idea! Why don't we bake a birthday cake?"

Eiji heard this and replied, "Oh, no, no, no. Remember the last time we baked the cake? You nearly contaminated it with disgusting items that weren't even in the cookbook!"

"Hey, I didn't know that bird eggs weren't the part of the recipes!" Daisuke replied.

The birds easily got offended by his rant and began pecking his head.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!" the chipmunk replied in pain, "Stop it! Stop it! Ok, ok, ok! Sorry!"

The birds chirped at him and jolted their heads up with an 'hmph' in chirp as they flew away.

Rapunzel giggled silently at that happening. And then she said, "Well, I think baking a cake would be nice."

"Well, that would be great!" Eiji replied.

Daisuke turned to the squirrel and told him, "I thought you said you didn't want to bake it."

"I trust her, not you," Eiji commented.

Daisuke was shocked and angrily growled, "Hey, you-!"

Then, they were both whacked on the heads by Lana with her cane. The critters rubbed their heads to relieve the pain.

"No more bickering, you two!" the old mouse replied, "It's Rapunzel's birthday. Show some respect!"

"Yes, ma'am…" the critters muttered in disappointment.

Rapunzel smiled with a little giggle. She does not like conflicts, but she does love her friends making her laugh. She wondered if Endymion would come and accompanied her for her birthday today.

* * *

Meanwhile at the castle, Endymion was getting ready to head over to Rapunzel's tower to celebrate her birthday. He was placing a rectangle-like box wrapped in the red ribbon and a bundle of books in his backpack. As soon as he was done, he puts it on his back and headed out of his bed chambers. He headed down to his stables to retrieve his horse. When the prince started to walk him out, he sees Rei with her horse before him.

"Visiting your friend again?" she asked.

Endymion was a little irritated by her presence, but he barely shows his expression.

"I'm going alone, Rei," he told her, "She is not used to other strangers yet."

"I know," Rei told him, "But at least try to convince her to give us a chance."

"Us?" Endymion asked.

"Yeah," Motoki's voice said. He walked up with his horse. "At least let us give you some company since you're opposing the wedding."

Endymion had made a smile and nodded in response. He was very grateful to have a good friend and a sister like those Motoki and Rei.

As soon as they were settled on their horses, they rode off from the castle grounds.

Unknown to them, they were watched by Makoto who was suspecting the Elysion Prince. She was questioning herself at the moment when she noticed two more riders went with him. What are they up to? Since when Rei and Motoki are starting to go with him on his journey? Whatever it is, it could be a treat for the kingdom.

With that much thought, she started to head back inside the castle.

* * *

Makoto approached a private chamber where Gothel was residing. She wanted to report what she was seeing this morning. She knocked on the door three times, waiting for an answer.

"Enter," Gothel's raspy voice replied.

Makoto's brow rose. Gothel sounded like she wasn't feeling well. She entered the room and closed the door behind her. She sees the poor woman panting silently on the bed as she covered herself with a blanket.

"Are you feeling all right, ma'am?" she wondered.

"I am all right," Gothel told her in a raspy yet calm tone, "I am just not well today."

"I see," Makoto said, "Would you like me to have a servant bring you some bread, soup and water?"

"Yes, of course," Gothel said, "Inform the king that I must take absence for the next two days."

"Two days?" Makoto asked, "Why, may I ask?"

"It is none of your concern," Gothel answered, "I have my own business to attend to. While I'm gone, I have a mission for you."

"A mission?" Makoto wondered, "What mission?"

"See to it that you and your chosen minions claim the Castle of Hebe in the western desert," Gothel said, "Let's just say it's my refuge in case if my plan fails. And find out if you could find more information about the Golden Crystal there. I will give you seven days to do so. Then report back here."

"Yes, Gothel," Makoto said, "And I want to say something about Endymion."

Gothel was still underneath the covers, but she did tell her, "Yes? What is it?"

"He rode off again," Makoto explained, "This time, the Lord's son and Princess Rei went with him. I have this strange feeling that he may be hiding something. Like stealing or have an affair."

Gothel clutched angrily onto the sheets with her knuckles crackling. Luckily, Makoto couldn't hear them. Gothel was having a feeling that Endymion may uncover her secrets. Like discovering Rapunzel or finding out that she's after the Golden Crystal.

But then she said to Makoto, "Do not worry about Endymion for now. Concentrate on your mission to claim the castle as my own. And then search the information on the Golden Crystal. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Gothel," Makoto told her, "I shall return in a week."

With that, she bowed her head respectfully before leaving the room.

As soon as the brunette had left, Gothel could finally lift the sheets up. As she does so, she slowly went up to her beloved mirror which she had taken from Rapunzel's tower. She looked upon herself and she was slowly beginning to grow old. Her lovely skin was turning wrinkled and light purple and her dark violet hair was slowly turning white. Her bagged yellow eyes were turning restless as she glared into her own reflection. She placed her hand on the glass and said, "Magic Mirror, show me my promising future. Show me when I can still be young and beautiful forever."

She then paused and waited for the mirror to respond. A moment later, she realized that it did not answer. She then repeated her same request. No answer.

Then, Gothel had decided to do a different approach. She had never asked the mirror about the Golden Crystal before, so she ordered, "Magic Mirror, show me the location of the Golden Crystal, so I could become the most beautiful queen in Elysion, no, the entire universe!" She waited for a response. But then, her reflection disappeared.

Gothel was a little shocked at that. Suddenly, the glass shows her a circle of fiery blaze surrounding her silhouette figure. On her rising hands above her head was a bright yellow diamond-shaped crystal. On her face were both of her eyes and jaws opened as if she was shocked and in pain. Before she could notice it, her skin started to decompose slowly. As Gothel's mirrored self showed her own skull head, the witch backed away from the mirror and fell onto the bed with a traumatized fear in her head. She placed her hands on her face and started to scream in panic.

Her haunting mirror is either telling her that she's going to die in the future or it could be just an illusion just to scare her. Either way, she needed to get back to Rapunzel's tower so she could turn young and beautiful again by using the healing magic from her golden hair.

* * *

 **Note: Could Gothel's vision be true or just a nightmare? Still a long way ahead. Sorry that I took so long with this chapter. More should be coming soon. The next chapter shall be about celebrating Rapunzel's 16** **th** **birthday! Yay!**


End file.
